Harry Potter: Library of Heavens Magic Path
by Chroniclemale
Summary: Harry at 6-years old is accidentally killed by his uncle due to abuse. Now to fulfill Harry's destiny Harold Evans is chosen to fuse with Harry's remnant soul. The Library of heavens magic path chooses the newly fused Harold James Potter as its host. Watch as he uses it to turn the world upside down. (I do not own either harry potter or LOHP)
1. Fusion of souls

Harold Evans was a normal 17-year old kid until his mother and father died. After that, he shut himself off from the world and started immersing himself in all kinds of stories, fanfics, light novels, etc. Until the day he saved a little girl before getting hit from truck-kun and got himself in stuck in limbo.

At the same time in another universe, a 6 years Harold James Potter was hit by his uncle and lost conscious. His uncle did not care about him and shoved him under the cupboard thus he also died due to severe and sudden head trauma.

At this time death found herself at quite the conundrum Harold James Potter was supposed to be the one who would bring the pieces of the cursed man who escaped her called Tom Marvolo Riddle. But it seems it would not be possible as his soul energy was being dissipated and she needed to reinforce his soul otherwise it would dissipate, thus she found Harold Evans and approached him.

"Young one I am in need of your help" death asks

"Who are you and what do you need me for and where am I? "asks Harold

"I am the one you call Death, you are in limbo the realm between life and death and the help I need is for you to fuse with the young one called Harold James Potter," says death.

'Where have I heard that name before?' thinks Harold and then suddenly he is enlightened.

"You want me to be Harry Potter?" Harold asks with uncertainty,

"Yes "answers death

"But why he already has accomplished everything he needs to do," Harold asks

"This is a different universe in this universe Harry Potter had died at the age 6 due to abuse"

After sometime deliberation, Harold thinks what the heck and decides he will make the most of it anyway no one will miss him in the other world anyway.

As his soul was fusing he got to experience everything that happened to harry and he grew up more spiritually and learned life lessons that he didn't learn in his past sheltered life.

At that time somewhere in the vast multiverse a power vibrated and disappeared with a deep hum.

When Harold woke up he was in a vast library and a deep voice echoed

"The heaven and Earth are callous, treating all beings like dogs…."

"the sun sets and the moon wanes, an imperfection appears in heaven and earth"

BOOM!

Following that, a huge palace appeared in my mind.

The Board was written Library of Heavens Magic path

And thus, he was incredibly excited and but then he remembered that he had no books on either magical or mundane sciences so he couldn't do anything with it yet.

But first, he needed to run away from the Dursleys, so he decided and planned to run away tomorrow when he should be going to school but first, he needed some money till he got to Diagon Alley and thus he quietly went up to his uncles' room and slowly opened the door without making noise and took his uncle wallet from the table took two 20-pound bills and put the Wallet without disturbing it in the same place and slowly closed the door behind him.

His first mission was successful and thus he stored the money safely in his underwear so his cousin won't find it if he tries to snatch it and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, he woke up and cooked breakfast for everyone and when the time for the school came they didn't allow him to go to school side by side with their little Dudley kins and thus, he started 30 mins later and slowly slipped away and hid his bag in the nearby bushes and went to the bus station and took a ticket to charring crossroad, after reaching there he then went to the leaky cauldron.

After that, He went to Tom and asked: "Hello sir, can you please open the way to Diagon alley the wall is closed up."

And Tom replied "Of course young man, right this way"

And then he opened the gate to Diagon alley and said "Be careful, young man"

"Thank you," He said and started walking to Gringotts.

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn  
Must pay most dearly in their turn  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.

He went to a teller with a nametag sharpclaw and stood in front of him until he looked up he had read that in fanfic that goblins liked humans who could wait for them and asked: "Greetings Human what can Gringotts do for you?"

"Greetings teller sharpclaw, my name is Harold James Potter, it seems that I have an account here also I would like a full inheritance test," he said.

"Right, Please step this way, Mr. Potter"

After that, he takes me to a room and gives me a pin

"Put sign your name on this parchment with this quill, " and gives him a parchment

And what he recognizes as a blood quill. He follows his instructions and after signing on the parchment, ink seemed to come to it magically and forms words.

**_Harold James Potter_**

**_Son Of: James Charlus Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans_**

**_Heir to Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_**

**_Heir to Noble and Most Ancient House of _****_Gryffindor_**

**_Heir to Noble and Most Ancient House of _****_Peverell_**

**_Heir to Noble and Most Ancient House of _****_Black_**

**_Heir to Magical House of Evans_**

**_Heir to Noble and Most Ancient House of _****_Slytherin (By conquest)_**

**_Heir to _****_Ancient House of _****_Gaunt(By Conquest)_**

"It is confirmed, the money for the test shall be cut from your account Mr. Potter," says sharpclaw

", since yours is an unusual case I will have to report to director Ragnok", says sharpclaw and walks away from the room.

After that, he comes back and escorts me Ragnoks office and sees him read the inheritance test paper.

He reads through it and says "Mr. Potter, it's good to finally meet you. According to Gringotts laws, if you activate more than two of these vaults then I will be your account manager as there will be a conflict of interest between clans if there are multiple account managers, and there is also your mother's personal vault so what is your current business with Gringotts?"

After that Harry started telling what all happened at his aunt's house how he was treated and abused and he told that he somehow had memories of someone else's of the magical world and thus knew about Gringotts and his suspicion that someone was manipulating because even though he reported to teachers about his treatment at home they would get furious and the next day they would forget everything. It was like his floodgates were open unknowingly harry had a small tear dripping from his cheek.

By the time Harry was finished Ragnok was growling. "Mr. Potter please be rest assured we will get to the bottom of this, even though we goblins are a warrior race we treat our younglings as they are most important treasure"

"It is a good thing you did not lie otherwise my office would have told me of any lies"

"Thank you and you can call me Harry"

"Okay then, Harry, you can call me Ragnok."

"Please wait a moment, while I check something" and Ragnok then shouted something in gobblygook and sharpclaw came inside bowed and went away after coming back he was with some other goblin who presented a set of papers.

Ragnok started reading through the papers and suddenly his face had the scariest look ever seen he then suddenly jumped and cut off the goblins head and caused the infamous crimson geyser.

"Sorry Harry, this one was stealing from your accounts and had even been an accessory for not carrying out your parents' wills. Now would you like to hear your parents will?"

Harry nodded dumbly. And then Sharpclaw returned with another goblin named Griphook and he started reading

"I James Charlus Potter being sound mind will leave the following to my friends and family

To Sirius Orion Black my best friend and brother I leave you all of my 250-year-old Firewhiskey and 1 Million Galleons, please take care Harry properly Sirius not just as a fun parent but also a responsible parent

To Remus Lupin I leave you a special cottage built in the Kielder forests for your furry little problem and 1 million Galleons

To Peter Pettigrew, if died due to accident or natural death, I leave you 1 million galleons and house in the USA. If due to the secret being leaked I leave nothing to you. May your soul rot in Hell you Traitor

To My Son Harold James Potter, I leave everything in my possession to him and control of his account in the hands of his guardian which needed to be properly specified and accounted until he reaches adulthood. His guardians Shall be the following

Lily Potter nee Evans My Wife and Mother of my child by blood

Sirius Orion Black by Godfather Ritual

Alice Longbottom By Godmother Ritual

Frank Longbottom

Amos Diggory

Cecilia Diggory

Amelia Bones

If above people are not available the person that adopts him must be questioned under veritaserum for involvement with Voldemort's forces or as sympathizers are not eligible. Under no circumstances, he shall be placed with my sister-in-law. She hates magic and will not take care of the child properly."

"I Lily Potter nee Evans being of sound mind will leave everything to belonging to me to my son and guardianship of my son shall be as follows

James Charlus Potter My Husband and father of my child by blood

Sirius Orion Black by Godfather Ritual

Alice Longbottom By Godmother Ritual

Frank Longbottom

Amos Diggory

Cecilia Diggory

Amelia Bones

If above people are not available the person that adopts him must be questioned under veritaserum for involvement with Voldemort's forces or as sympathizers are not eligible. Under no circumstances, he shall be placed with my sister-in-law. She hates magic and will not take care of the child properly."

"Both of the wills were witnessed by Albus Dumbledore"

"There was a letter along with the will which was supposed to be mailed at the original reading for one Severus Snape"

"Harry for this great miscarriage of wills I as the representative of Gringotts apologize to you and you may ask for a Boon"

"Then I ask to be considered as a friend of the goblins"

"You are a strange person Harry consider it done"

"Next I want to see the ledgers for my accounts"

Ragnok nods and takes out a file from the bottom and gives it to me "This is an auto-updating ledger. Just think the account you want to see and push magic through it"

Harry thinks about the holdings of him

**_Potter Family Holdings_**

**_2046931Galleons, 5 sickles, and 27 knuts_**

**_Shire Abbey (La Rochelle)_**

**_Potter Manor (Unplottable)_**

**_Lily's Retreat (Northumberland)_**

**_True Blue Cottage (Canberra)_**

**_Shops 16 to 19(Diagon Alley)_**

**_Peverell Family Holdings_**

**_308324Galleons,10Sickles,8 Knuts_**

**_Peverell Castle (Unplottable)_**

**_Gryffindor Family Holdings_**

**_Lions Den (Unplottable)_**

**_Slytherin Family Holdings_**

**_Slytherin Mansion(Unplottable)_**

**_Evans Family Holdings_**

**_86591Galleons,12 Sickles,0 Knuts_**

"It shows only the money in Potter, Peverell, and Evans accounts and the estates of Slytherin and Gryffindor. It isn't showing anything about the house of black."

"Ah, yes the black family holdings won't show because current head black is not dead, the Gaunts do not have anything in Gringotts, the Gryffindor and Slytherin do not have any specific money but they have books along with the Evans. The only holding is you own 3 Votes in School board of Hogwarts for each house that means you now have 6 votes in the school board"

His eyes shine at the thought of books by Slytherin and Gryffindor. The owning 6 votes from each line gave him the chance to improve Hogwarts as he already 1 vote from each Black, Potter and Peverell Houses. He literally became the board of Governors as he 9 votes out of 12 needed for a change to be passed.

For the remaining 3 votes he would definitely have the Longbottom vote and the remaining 2 he would have some allies within the Light Houses.

Suddenly a thought struck me and I remembered some of the fanfics I read I may have blocks on my core and charms all over me and my blood would be used for tracking purpose and I don't think death told me if she took moldyshort's piece of soul with her.

I told Ragnok what I imagined. And he said," It may be possible we will get someone to come and check you."

"Ah, okay what does this word mean to you, "I said and I wrote the word which was the reason why dumbles wanted to sacrifice him for the 'Greater Good'. The reason why he wrote it was that in one fanfic this word was taboo to say in front of goblins

Ragnok took the sheet and saw the word and he looked disgusted by the word and asked:" What does this have to do with you?"


	2. Tests and inheritance

He points his finger to the scar and says "I think it is one of those or he was going to make one with my death."

Ragnok looks disgusted "To create more than one of those foul things he must be mad doesn't he knows that one of them can be used to track the other ones because of the link between them, idiot"

"The problem is you are a Horcrux, then there is nothing short of killing you that can be done to remove it."

"On another hand, if it is just a soul leech or a possession attempt then it becomes much easier and a simple ritual can remove it."

"First, you must be thoroughly checked with healers for any health issues which may cause problems with the procedure. The thing can cost quite a bit somewhere along 10000 galleons"

Harry says "2000 galleons"

He says"9000 galleons"

Harry says "4000 Galleons"

He says "5000 galleons and not 1 galleon less"

Harry says" Deal"

Ragnok says" You are an interesting Human Harry, It is your first day in the magical world but you have somehow managed to not run afoul any goblin customs"

"Let's get going to the medical center," he says and Harry follows.

In the medical center, Harry lies on the bed. The healer comes and performs what he guesses are diagnostic spells. He performs spells for 15 mins and finally performs the last spell on a quill which he probably guesses is a type of dicta-quill.

The Quill writes his report and the healer checks it. After reading it his face is alternating between shock, disbelief, and disgust. And he reperforms the spells just for confirmation and sees no change he looks like his world view just shattered.

He gives me the report and listlessly walks away. Harry wondered what was in his report that the healer had that many expressions and reads it.

**_Patient_****_: Harold James Potter_**

**_Health Report_****_:_**

**_Severe Malnutrition_**

**_Incorrectly healed Radius Bone(Left hand)_**

**_Cracked Occipital bone_**

**_Soul Leech_**

**_Partial Possession attempt(Increased Aggressiveness and loose emotion control)_**

**_Eye Damage due to being in a constant dark area._**

**_Magical Report_****_:_**

**_Magical Core Binding: 15% available(80% applied by A.P.W.B.D on October 31_****_st,_****_ 1981, 5% Drain due to soul leech)_**

**_Natural Occlumens: Blocked(By A.P.W.B.D on October 31_****_st,_****_ 1981)_**

**_Natural Legilimens: Blocked(By A.P.W.B.D on October 31_****_st,_****_ 1981)_**

**_High Regeneration: Partially Blocked(By A.P.W.B.D on October 31_****_st,_****_ 1981)_**

**_Mind Stunt: By A.P.W.B.D on October 31_****_st,_****_ 1981_**

**_Familiar Bond: Blocked(By A.P.W.B.D on October 31_****_st,_****_ 1981)_**

**_House Elf Bond: Blocked(By A.P.W.B.D on October 31_****_st,_****_ 1981)_**

**_Natural Parseltongue_**

**_Aggressor Charm(Linked to magical core directed toward Dursley Family, Slytherin House)_**

**_Loyalty Charm(Linked to magical core directed to A.P.W.B.D, Dursley Family)_**

After some 15mins in silence Ragnok came and asked the Healer for the report.

Ragnok reads through the report and comes to Harry and says "The ritual for removing the soul leech can only be done on Samhain which is 3 months away. It is good for us because in the meantime you can be healed completely."

"The blocks except the core one can be removed immediately. The magical one has to wait till the removal of the leech or it can be become stronger during the removal of the binding and use it to perform a possession."

Harry gives the okay for the blocks and charms to be removed and is put into potion induced sleep.

After waking up suddenly he remembers some memories before Voldemort killed Harry's parents. He even remembered everything of his previous life before dying.

Another the thing he noticed was that he was thinking much faster it was as if he was in a sugar rush many memories in his life seem to connect and he made connections that he would not have made before even his last life.

He saw both his old life and Harry's life from third person view. Somehow during that process, the little invisible barrier between Harold Evans and Harry Potter broke and he becomes a new person Harold Potter.

He felt that he had obtained some valuable wisdom from all the memories. It was that if he needed something done he had a better chance at accomplishing by himself rather than depending on someone else but he did not completely cut off people from his life.

He just made priority by doing something by himself and turning to someone else for ideas only when he hit a roadblock.

After some time the healer came", the blocks have been removed, from your the expression you have noticed your mind working faster."

"Next we have two options first one is to take skelegrow in your sleep, and second is taking while awake. The first option will longer recovery time after the potion and you will several rehabilitation exercises to get it into perfect condition. The second will be painful for 2 hours but you won't need to do the exercises the recovery will be faster"

Harold thinks for a moment and decides to take the second option. Next 2 hours were agonizing it was not the pain of the bone growing. The pain was just like many ants biting.

The more the agonizing thing the itching sensation from his bone. The itch he could not scratch. It was agonizing.

After that, the healer prescribes some potions to be taken in the next month for his malnutrition and recommended me to an eye healer.

After thanking and bidding goodbye to the healer. After that, he walks back to Ragnok Office.

Harry says" Director Ragnok Thank you for your time. Can you tell me how I can get to my ancestral home"

Ragnok looks intrigued at the sudden change in Harold's aura and demeanor but he still replies.

"It seems the healer's work has been done well. As for reaching your ancestral home, you need to put on the heir rings for the respective houses."

At that Ragnok ordered someone who bought 7 wooden boxes. In the boxes were 7 signet rings with house crests on them.

He told" Put on the Gryffindor Ring and say the following"

Harold did as told

"I, Harold James Potter, _Heir to Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor do hereby swear by wearing this ring to uphold the values and traditions of my family. As Lord Gryffindor, I swear to bring back my family's honor and strive for the betterment of my magical brethren. This I swear, So Mote it be!_"

Immediately Some of the magic from the ring seemed to connect to his magical core and then the words appeared in his mind '_Audaces Fortuna iuvat_', the Gryffindor family motto 'Fortune Favors the Bold'.

Then he somehow got knowledge of inter-house politics and his responsibilities. From that knowledge, he got one very important piece of information for use on the Gaunt house.

Next, he continued with Peverell

"I, Harold James Potter, _Lord to Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor, Heir to Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell do hereby swear by wearing this ring to uphold the values and traditions of my family. As Lord Peverell, I swear to bring back my family's honor and strive for the betterment of my magical brethren. This I swear, So Mote it be!_"

Similar to the one before magic connected to the core and words appeared in his mind '_avaritia facit defectum_', the Peverell family motto 'Greed causes Failure'.

"I, Harold James Potter, _Lord to Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor, Lord to Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell, Heir to Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter do hereby swear by wearing this ring to uphold the values and traditions of my family. As Lord Potter, I swear to bring back my family's honor and strive for the betterment of my magical brethren. This I swear, So Mote it be!_"

The words '_Natus Vincere_' appeared in his mind immediately after performing the oath and putting on the ring, the potter family motto 'Born to Conquer'

"I, Harold James Potter, _Lord to Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor , Lord to Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell, Lord to Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, Heir to Noble and Most Ancient House of Black do hereby swear by wearing this ring to uphold the values and traditions of my family. This I swear, So Mote it be!_"

After the oath, the words '_Pura Semper_' appeared in his mind the regularly known '_Toujours pur_' was simply a day to day usage of the family motto.

"I, Harold James Potter, _Lord to Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor, Lord to Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell , Lord to Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, Heir to Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_, _Heir to Magical House of Evans do hereby swear by wearing this ring to uphold the values and traditions of my family. As Lord Evans, I swear to bring back my family's honor and strive for the betterment of my magical brethren. This I swear, So Mote it be!_"

"I Harold James Potter, Lord to Magical House of Evans by the power vested to me by the Conquest over the Ancient House of Gaunt hereby call the House of Gaunt to be Defunct and thus all Belongings of the Gaunts including the family-magic are to be absorbed by the Magical House of Evans. So I swear, So Mote it be!"

As soon as he said it A cheetah and a coral snake manifested in the air the cheetah attacked and bit the snake gave the screen and burst and the magic went into the cheetah.

The cheetah gave a roar and ran into him and he felt something in him being changed it was the feeling of something being strengthened. He argued in his mind that it was probably the Bloodline being strengthened

After it came outside it seemed to wait for something and Harold understood it. Generally, only families on the level of a minor house had family motto's because it took at least 3 generations to decide it. So he had to make one for the family. After thinking for a bit he stated

"I Harold James Potter, Lord to Ancient House of Evans hereby state that the family motto of the family shall be '_Amor enim Genus',_ the love for the family. So I swear, So Mote it be!"

The Cheetah bows and disappear.

Suddenly a small number of items appear a paper which looks like a land deed, A dagger, a wand. Roughly 2000 galleons appeared.

Harold took and read it and he laughed himself silly when he saw that it was for the land on which gaunt shack was built 1000 hectares of land which he now owned. He taught the land Could be put to good use by making into a family Ancestral for Evans. He would deal with it later.

He gave the items to Ragnok and asked to deposit it in the Evans Vault.

"I, Harold James Potter, _Lord to Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor, Lord to Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell , Lord to Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, Heir to Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_, _Lord to Ancient House of Evans hereby claim the Slytherin Line by conquest"_

Suddenly a Basilisk appeared it seemed to be going to attack him but suddenly a Griffin, A Cheetah, A crow, A Grimm came out and what seemed like a huge battle. A black glob was shot out of the basilisk and suddenly burned.

The basilisk seemed to have suddenly seemed to gain sentience instead of being like a mindless beast it was before. It was as if it was under a curse before. He quickly followed his instinct and said

"I, Harold James Potter, _Lord to Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor, Lord to Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell , Lord to Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, Lord to Magical House of Evans, Heir to Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_, _Heir to Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin do hereby swear by wearing this ring to uphold the values and traditions of my family. As Lord Slytherin, I swear to bring back my family's honor and strive for the betterment of my magical brethren. This I swear, So Mote it be!_"

The basilisk seemed thankful and bowed. Then like the cheetah it rushed into his body but instead of a feeling of being strengthened it felt like something was added to him. Then the words appeared in his mind '_in quo percussit inimicum timet maxime_', the Slytherin motto 'Strike where the enemy fears the most'.

I then looked to Ragnok for an explanation.

He said….


	3. Leech Removal and Investment

Ragnok said "Harry it was a great history lesson. Looked like the Slytherin family magic was corrupted by either by someone cursing it or by some failed experiment. Personally, I am leaning into the later as Salazar was an avid searcher of knowledge."

Harold says"So the stories about Salazar going dark was probably because of tainted family magic?"

Ragnok says "That I don't know as it is just a theory we have made but it is more likely than before, but it could also be someone else in the descendants where it happened and that Salazar still was dark. But this is more acceptable due to the fact that if the founders did not have the same ideology then there would be no way they would have been friends."

For the time being Harold put the information in the back of his mind promising himself to research more on this later.

Harold asks"is there any way to get money without coming here every time?"

Ragnok nods and takes out a wallet gives it to him"It costs 50 Galleons just put your hand in and think about the amount of money you want and the type of currency and it will automatically give it to you. There is a transfer fee for muggle money."

Harry nods and stands"Thank you for your time Director Ragnok. May your enemies feel your wrath and may your vaults be lined with gold"

Ragnok says surprised"May your blade taste your enemies blood".

After that Harry exited Gringotts went on a mini shopping spree. First immediately after coming into the alley, he felt a tug on his magic.

He decided to follow it and soon he reached eyelops owl emporium there he saw a small baby owl. He couldn't help but feel this was Hedwig.

He looked around the shop owner was still not there and he took upon himself to snoop around he looked over the counter and saw books there. He thought he still didn't test the library yet so he put his hand on the book and focused on scanning the book.

There were some more books of owl care and familiars in the shop and he focused on scanning all the books at once and waited but nothing happens so he decided to go small and tried to scan 2 books at a time.

But still, nothing happened so resigned himself that he could only one book at a time. Then he scanned all the books and returned to Hedwig and just stood there while he was in the library.

Looking over compendium on owl care and was reading it just as finished the owner came in.

He says "Oh hello there sorry for making you wait. So what do you want laddie?"

Harold says what he reads in the book for owl care"One perch for her with auto cleaning, water refilling capabilities, and Self heating capabilities and food for the next year"

He nods and gives me everything for 12 galleons and freely shrinks them before giving it to him.

The next stop was to the eye healer "Hello welcome, How can I help you?"

Harold says "A healer told me to get checked."

"Come and sit here then, young man," He says.

After he fits Harold with some spectacles. And immediately the quill writes something and the healer asks him to read the board. While Harold was reading the letters on the board the spectacles by the end of the line he was able to see with crystal clear clarity.

All this time the quill kept writing down after the healer reads through and nods and gives Harold a selection of charms applicable on the glasses. Asks for a frame he tells him just to get a similar one. Harold just asks for the standard charms since he wanted to create his own things.

After that he placed Hedwig in his hands he simply said"Potter Manor" and suddenly felt a hook-like feeling to the navel and he was whisked away.

He stood in front of a gate which did not have locks. He tried to push it open but it didn't budge then he noticed an indent the size of a ring then it clicked within his mind that it was probably like a key and he put his ring into it immediately the door opened.

After in the house, he entered into what could be a ballroom and quickly called out "All elves under my control appear"

With that so, many elves popped. He decided he would go by families. Potter elves accounted for 13. Peverell and Black 7 elves. Gryffindor and Slytherin 3 each. The remaining 127 elves were Hogwarts elves apparently he can control them due to lords of the houses of the 2 founders.

When asked how the Peverell, Gryffindor and Slytherin elves how they survived they said they were put in a deep stasis charm which would have at least 1000 years or until the new head of the house appeared.

He then asked if they could bring an item without touching it and if they could overpower human enchantments with their numbers. They said yes. So I asked the potter elves to find for an object used for storing dark objects without any leakage in the family vaults.

They brought a large chest. After that, he gave the elves the locations of the Horcruxes and told them to put into the chest. When he saw Kreacher looking helpless and frustrated.

He told them that these items contained the pieces of the dark lord's soul and thus needed to be cleansed. Then made them retrieve the fake locket from the gave it to Kreacher for Regulus memory.

After all the Horcruxes were locked up. He gave them free rein over all his properties except Hogwarts for cleaning, maintenance, and repair to them.

He told them that all the valuable items of the Gaunts in the Gaunts house must be put into the Evans vault. The remaining house had to be destroyed. If needed they can even use the house wood as mulch.

After that, he told that anybody using his should have the instruments destroyed and a house elf is to replace with his place in the Dursleys home.

During the next three months, he scoured his families libraries for all books on runes and ritual magic.

The purpose of this was to create a ritual to order all the house elves for a small of amount of time during which all the house elves would get books from all over the world to the room of requirement where he would ask the room to produces scanners of his spec.

The scanners would scan the books using magic he created. Even blood-based books like grimoires would be scanned. He created a master index for all books he currently has and it was auto-updating. If a book was already there the book would not be scanned.

All the scanned books would be stored in the form of data in a storage crystal created for this specific purpose. He created it so that even if all the libraries around the world were the size of the British library he still would have enough storage space.

He then created a moleskin lined trunk with custom runes with the help of the library where it had the land the size of Iceland.

So during his research 3 months slowly passed this time he had slowly visited all his properties. The time for ritual came. So he went to Gringotts for the ritual.

He went to sharpclaw and stood there for sharpclaw to look up.

"Greetings teller sharpclaw, I have an appointment with director Ragnok for 1:00 pm"

"Greetings Mr. Potter. Right, this way." He says and leads to the director's office

"Harry, Are you ready for the ritual," asks Ragnok as he enters the room

Harold nods and he says"Let us not waste time then"

And then they took him to a ritual room and made him lie on a bed.

Took some of his blood in a bowl and started drawing runes on his body and ritual circles around him. At the time of sunset they started. They were complex chants being chanted around him and finally they cut open his scar.

From the scar, a piece of a wood splinter was removed. It was when he saw the splinter that he had some clarity the soul was not directly attached to him just to the splinter.

The Splinter was moved to a compass-like device which he supposed were used to track the other pieces after that the ritual for the removal of soul piece was over. They did the follow-up ritual of cleansing which removed all foreign influence over a person.

During the middle of the ritual, he suddenly remembered that if it were to remove all foreign influences then the magical binding would be gone. He regretted immediately not informing them for his decision for the binding, he had wanted to use the power bindings removal backlash for the house elf temporary control ritual.

But luckily the binding was not removed the foreign influences was the influence of the personality it seems. He had to agree that after that ritual he was feeling a lot less angry and felt like a burden was lifted off of him.

After the Ritual was over he talked to Ragnok that he would not be available during the next 6 months or so, but gave him instructions to acquire another shop in Diagon Alley. Told him to buy all Buyable land in Hogsmeade to make a shopping mall and Amusement park.

He told him to find experts in amusement parks have them design a combined muggle version of both the amusement park and water park then improve upon the muggle version with the magic. He named the project The Merlins Cove.

He then gave him the rune designs for the Sword Pens as he named it for getting a patent. A rune system to make a magical fountain pen without the demerits of the non-magical cousin and also have the ability to imprint your magical signature like the quills. It had auto cleaning runes which triggered when the ink was over, Anti-clogging runes, Auto ink changing according to the type of paper or parchment, Auto-Dry runes for the ink to dry immediately after leaving the pen.

He found out previously that the reason magical's still use quills rather than at least fountain pens was because the quills imprinted your magical signature into the writing. It was also due to this he made the sword pens. He didn't want to write with quills when he goes to Hogwarts.

He also made all the versions of the pen for the quills. Like the blood quill, Dicta quill, quick notes quill.

He also wrote a book on magical festival rituals and traditions. He had come across many books and it formed a heaven compiled book(Hereby by known as HCB version). He copied the book down and asked the goblins to contact a Publishing House to print it.

He also asked the Goblins to search for magical children in orphanages and abused homes in the English islands.

He then took out another book about Runes useful for furniture, architecture, utensils, accessory runes and had it also published.

On the Non-Magical world, he told them to buy Intel, Seagate, Nvidia, Logitech, and Sony.

After that, he said farewell and went into muggle London then he bought some plain contact lenses and went home.

The reason he brought plain contacts was that he wanted to make his own super contacts. He brought the contacts home and starting etching runes into it.

But if you are wondering how he is doing it then the answer would be house-elf. That is because in a normal sense a wizards engorgio spell doesn't last long enough to etch runes. But the house elf version can be maintained by other elves.

Thus he started etching the runes he needed. He made the runes with auto adjusting for changes In eyesight, auto cleaning, auto maintaining, then he took inspiration from moody made them be able to see through any surface, invisibility cloaks, anti summoning if an enemy finds out about them, the ability to see magical auras.

He even recreated the smartwatch using runes. Including a planner, weather updates, alarms, etc


	4. House Elves, Knowledge, and Cleansing

After creating his super contacts the time was almost 10:30 pm. He wanted to do the elf control ritual at 11:00 pm the same day so he went to the room of requirement to make a room with the ritual circle for the ritual and 30,000 scanners and the auto-updating book which would be linked to the house elves.

At precisely 11:00 pm he started the ritual while sitting in the center of the ritual circle after he finished chanting in parseltongue he released the magic binding on his core. Immediately the ritual absorbed the power and he instantly felt little more than 65000 connections made to his core.

He had already predicted this thus got into a meditative state and sent a single message across all bonds 'I want to scan all the books on earth regardless of restrictions'. He immediately entered his mindscape and connected his core to a ley line unconnected to the castle Immediately large amount of magic was pouring into him.

If anyone else were doing they would be blown up but currently, Harold was supporting 65000 elves and would need all the energy. Harry began to guiding the energy through his energy channels into his magical core and then push an equal amount of energy to all his bonds.

He kept repeating the same actions 1 time,2 times, 3times,…..560times,….. somewhere along with the rotations, he lost count. Harold didn't observe during this was that due to the binding before, the stress of constant healing his body. His magical channels hadn't developed properly and his magical core was also weak due to this problem.

The constant influx of magic into the magic channels and his core was causing his channels to constantly, expand and heal. The magical core was also using this opportunity to expand and reform itself.

Harold didn't know how much time has passed but he kept doing the same thing over and over again and again like a machine.

But the sudden Ding sounded signifying the completion of scanning and ritual and many of the connections to the elves simultaneously cut off and he also cut the connection to the ley line at the same time.

The only connections left were the house elves of the Potter, Peverell, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin his eyes he saw the room full of an army of house elves.

He stood up and bowed to them and said bowing "Thank you for your help to my purpose of collecting knowledge. I will use this knowledge for improving everyone's lives. I promise that I will create a sanctuary for all house elves that only house elves can visit so please wait for it."

All the house elves started cheering and then one by one all them popped that he held the crystal he saw how many books were there.

There were more than 2.1Billion took 65000 elves 16 hours to scan all the books within his saw the amount of paper needed for printing all the books his eyes nearly popped out. He couldn't get that much paper even if he leveled the forbidden forest near Hogwarts.

Now he was quite in dilemma so how to absorb the knowledge, then it struck him maybe he didn't need to print all them and absorb it once because all the knowledge was in the single device.

He put all his hope into it and said the single word 'Scan' and that was it there was massive sound within the library and he was knocked out.

He woke up 5 mins later, out of curiosity he went into the library and the library was full the books and it kept going on and on.

He saw the golden book but it now contained some 50 or so golden pages. Then he came out of the library and went to Potter Manor, where he called the Jeeves the head house elf and told him that he would likely be knocked out for a long time thus he needed to take care of him if need be he can get a healer to visit from Gringotts and only the healers Ragnok accepts and the healer needed to sign a confidentiality clause regarding his health and identity.

Thus he laid on the master's bed which was the softest and most comfortable bed due to the runes he added and then closed his eyes and entered the library. there he took the golden book and placed his hand on the book and said one word 'absorb' and he lost consciousness.

Slowly he opened his eyes he felt like he rested for like a decade. Then he started to panic maybe he really rested for a decade. He immediately called for Jeeves.

Jeeves immediately appears looking quite happy, "Master is awake Jeeves is very happy"

"Thank you, Jeeves, For how much time was I out?"

"Master was unconscious for 8 days," says Jeeves and Harold sighs in relief.

"Thank you for taking care of me during these days Jeeves, you can go now."

After Jeeves leaves, Harold immediately gets into meditative position. Searches for the knowledge of Occlumency. Using the new found knowledge of Occlumency he starts to create his mindscape currently he created his rendition of the Castle of Camelot, the closest he could gather from all the books.

Then he creates a magical control center in the king's personal office in the castle and sets on to collect the knowledge on programming. Then using that knowledge he creates a new programming language for magical devices.

Using this knowledge he creates a mental aspect of him an A.I to do different works in the Occlumency.

He creates one A.I to organize all his memories and process and store new ones, and create links between memories.

He created one A.I to take care of his body functions and emotions.

He created one A.I to Organize all the absorbed knowledge, and inter-link different types of bits of knowledge to find new solutions for problems.

He created one A.I to constantly scan for threats in the surrounding vicinity and analyze the behavior of known people.

He created the last A.I to completely watch over the maintenance of Occlumency and doing of Legilimency. Including traps, misdirections, shields, etc.

During all this, only 2 hours passed in real time but nearly 2 and half months passed in mindscape time.

But the moment he came out of his meditation. His mindscape time slowed down by a lot like the previous ratio was 1 to 1000 in the mindscape now it was 1 to 10.

He noticed he was hungry and told Jeeves to cook something for him. Then he thought of the first thing he wanted to do. It was for the house elves. Without them, he wouldn't have all this knowledge, to begin with.

So he started to plan while eating. After eating he asked Jeeves if there was any house who was dying that he needed to check something that if it works all house elves will benefit from it.

He brought an old house-elf named plonky. He started using wandless magic to test his theory and it was true the house elves were cursed to lose some strength. He continued to examine the curse and soon created a counter curse to destroy it.

He soon did it on the house elf and it seemed to be suddenly energized and seemed to de-age quite a bit so he concluded that it was also aging them faster and also causing them to eat less than what was needed for them.

Harold also knew that from before the ritual that house elves had much more simpler mind structure thus had an easier time passing knowledge but he also knew they had no real protections for their minds from their bonded family. They could only hide it from other families.

Thus Harold began to work on his project the house elf sanctuary. First Harold needed to find an island with high magic concentration but no settlements and also hidden from the non-magical people.

This was the hardest part then finally he found an island which met his requirement in the Bermuda triangle.

Then he created a memory crystal with the strength of a diamond and made it even more indestructible by adding runes during the process of creation. The stone would act as the House Elf knowledge repository.

He created a new wardstone with better magical efficiency, and storage capability he made it be able to surround the entire island and etched the runes and buried it a location where there were 2 ley lines but did not activate it yet.

The Memory crystal was placed on a pedestal and was not removable. He made the memory crystal a state of the art Cleanser and knowledge gatherer. The knowledge gained by any house elf that is not there in the crystal that which be beneficial it would be immediately be recorded in the crystal.

The house elf coming in contact with crystal would clear any and all curses, dark magic, mind-influencing magic or harmful potions out of the body. Even if the elf was possessed the elf would be exorcised automatically by touching the stone.

The next was the inclusion of all the knowledge required for the house elves heavens path version, under the contract that any knowledge gained through the crystal about the heavens path books cannot be taught to other species only to other house elves.

He added then Traditions and customs, Etiquette,Reading and writing(Calligraphy skills),Geography,Time Mangement,Non-Magical sciences,Cooking book(including food science),Finance book,Music book,Cleaning book,Offensive and defensive magic elf version, wards book elf version,healing magic elf version,soul magic elf version,All the languages he learned,House décor,Non- magical medical knowledge, Childcare knowledge, Gardening and herbology knowledge,Lake and fishery management, Plumbing skills,Organising skills,farming and animal care knowledge, All crafts knowledge, Runes knowledge,Magical theory elf version,all his knowledge about house elves,mind magic elf version(For conversing between elves, and learning families preferences.)

When all was done he simply went out of the island and activated the ward stone. From now on this island was only accessible to house elves it was under a modified Fidelius which could be only told to other elves. He named the sanctuary Lanluma and gave Jeeves all the knowledge of what he did and the Fidelius and immediately he forgot about Lanluma.

He immediately went home to sleep. Next morning when he called Jeeves he was shocked to see that Jeeves was wearing a butler suit and talking properly he thought maybe he did something in the sanctuary but he couldn't remember what he did.

He completed his morning ablutions and went down for breakfast. There was a grand spread and he quickly got digging into the food. The taste was absolutely heavenly. As he ate a hearty breakfast, he needed to start getting to work.

First, on his checklist was the gathered the Horcruxes. He performed a ritual to transfer the soul pieces of all Horcruxes to the book Horcrux.

Then he put the book inside the trunk and rewarded the trunk so that no magic would leak from it. Next, he gathered the remaining items and put them in a newly drawn ritual circle for cleansing the items.

He started the chant in parseltongue to increase the effectiveness. After the ritual was complete he gathered the items one by one and started studying them.

The Slytherin locket had amplifying runes which amplified Parselmagic. He studied it a bit and found that there was an option to redraw the runes if there was an improvement the item would accept the runes. He then studied the runes thoroughly and then redrew them with much more efficient, cleaner and powerful runes and watched them get accepted.

The Peverell ring he decided that it was not the time for him to study it yet.

The Ravenclaw diadems runes were basically increasing the speed of brain activity and increased memory also thoroughly studied the diadem and found it similar to Slytherin's locket to have the ability to redraw the runes so he redrew them with much more efficient, cleaner and powerful runes but also added the additional function to warn the user about energy levels and also automatically stop working if the users energy levels were at a dangerous level.

The Hufflepuff chalice was also similar to the previous items so he repeated the same steps to improve upon it.


	5. Inventions and Planning

Now that the Horcruxes were out of the way he started his First project was to make a magical computer to make his next work much easier. Thus he went about creating a magical computer the hardware of the computer was a wardstone.

Thus he used the new wardstone design by the library which increases the magical efficiency and magical capacity for the hardware of the computer. For the Monitor, he used a mirror which would turn and show and true colors at 4k resolution.

Next, for the keyboard, he created a new type of typing layout which was much easier to use faster to learn and also had improved efficiency.

After the keyboard was the mouse he simply created a mouse which was ergonomic and comfortable to use and higher precision to use.

The next and the final thing he needed to create was a magical operating system. It took him 3 hours in real time and 15 days in mindscape time to design and improve it by some number of times. After that next, he created software for simulating various experiments.

After that, he got into his second study, the Language crystals. While examining the house-elves he noticed that both human and house elves language centers were similar thus. The language crystal, as he called it was created by using salt and creating a crystal using it, the languages could be loaded on it and ingested and it included all the documented languages. It was used to not only learn to speak and understand the languages they could also learn writing and reading of the language too.

He used the Spell crafting simulator to make a modified Fidelius called dual identity Fidelius which he planned to use to get patents for all the inventions and it would revert back to Harold Potter once broken this was his third project.

Thus he called Jeeves and made him cast the spell on him and the alternate name would by Benjamin Sterling.

His goal was his god family, healing Alice and Frank. Getting Sirius of Jail.

For the fourth project, he then started creating a bed which would be used as a diagnostic tool. The bed had the ability to link to a Magical ledger at which it would show the patients report, previous record, current diagnosis, and prognosis.

The Fifth project was the magical ledger it was also improved by him to make much cheaper and more efficient and easy to maintain. Almost to the point that even common households can have them.

He created the bed in 4 days. He combined both his knowledge of non-magical and magical healing knowledge plus spell knowledge to provide the cause of the problem for the known problems or just an in-depth analysis for finding the probable cause.

He then tried the bed in his home and it showed everything was fine for him except for not having proper fitness. The fitness thing threw him for a loop then caused him to think for a bit and he finally found the knowledge on body fitness after going through all the knowledge he thought there should have been easy being a spell to simulate those.

Then he thought why it was never created then he suddenly got inspiration it was the food and water intake. In a simulation for it, the food and water intake for the body was not able to be properly provided causing more harm than good.

This caused him to create another potion which he aptly named the starvers potion which was his Sixth Project. It caused the user to feel extremely hungry and thirsty for the next 72 hours and also causes the metabolism and absorption power of the body to be increased.

After creating these he thought who best to try it on rather than himself and he used it on himself. After 2 days he started to feel extremely sore and he noticed that the muscles didn't relax properly.

This caused him to further research into what was causing it and use a combination of massage and acupuncture to relax the muscles.

After 1 month of use, he was already looking, lot fitter. What he created was a bed which looked like the bed from the avatar, the bed would close from the top and the mirror attached outside to the bed would show the body condition and show the body diagnosis and then give a prompt to stimulate muscles and then it would simulate exercise in all of the body's muscles in an ideal way. After 45 mins the simulation would finish.

The next 15 min would be a combined relaxation method using targeted massage and acupuncture to relax the muscles. Then the patient would have to drink the starver potion and is given a listed amount of minimum food to be eaten. Thus he called the new bed the fit-bed. He documented all the process, the on;y downside or problem was that they would have to go to the toilet more frequently and this was the seventh project.

During this 1 month of fit-bed exercise, he did research on the cruciatus. He found a way to release the effect of cruciatus by a potion and then he further researched the mind, neurons, Mindscape, obliviations, dementor exposure.

Thus after the 1 month, he finally invented the Mind restorative Draught, Neuron regrowth potion, and Cruciatus relief potion, even Scar removal Potion(Causes all scars to be remade using magic feels like skelegrow. Only works if no dark magic residue). He even wrote a book on mental healing with the combined knowledge of non-magical and magical psychology studies for mind healers. These were his eighth, ninth, tenth, and eleventh respectively.

After this, he was working on the thirteenth project which was the magical media. Color printing for the magical world. Color Photography, Video capture Recording, Improved camera technology. He also was parallelly making plans for Wizarding Mv(Mirror-vision) and related technologies like phones, New newspaper the Magical times for an international level paper and Regional papers, Based on his knowledge of each of the magical societies.

Research during his color printing made him also research the reasons for still using Parchment in the Magical world.

It turns out that the reason was the same with the quill, It holds magical signature well and magical contracts made in parchments were stronger than paper, but also another the reason was that it was more durable and less prone to damage due to time.

This caused him to research paper and how to make it more magically stronger and have the same properties or even those stronger than Parchment. He then made a paper creation technique for the magical world with a mix of magic and mechanics.

He took all the modern paper technology and research and took it into the next level. The major problem for the paper was the durability of the paper.

It was caused by cellulose fiber chain lengths. But he solved this problem magically, this caused the paper to be more durable than parchment but still maintain the flexibility of paper and he also included a magical potion in the creation which strengthened the magical retaining capacity of paper and further improved durability by giving it some resistance to water damage, biological damage, chemical, and potion induced damage and also included a Magical xerox machine to successfully copy looks exactly the same or make it more printed version of the book. This was paper was called Shield paper his fourteenth project.

His fifteenth the project was Ward system, now he planned to create new security wards including sensing wards, cameras linked to Mv to show intruder and auto recording system, as well improving existing wards as he already had knowledge of even goblin wards.

He used knowledge from both magical and non- magical security to create a new ward system for the current wizarding world. Even going so far as creating wards to hide from even satellite imagery.

For his own properties, he went and created wards scheme and included a computer program for detecting intruders and automatically programmed defenses. Then went and updated the wards of all the properties.

Then he noticed that he hadn't found many hygiene products in the magical world. It was okay their magic protects from muggle diseases but it doesn't mean they should only have the luxury products for the rich.

Thus his the sixteenth project was the Health and Hygiene of the magical world.

For this, he created a Shaving spell which shaved for the exact length and shape of a beard he required and beard product for maintaining it.

Ear cleansing spell removes unnecessary wax and dust from ears.

Magical body wash which cleans dead skin removes dirt, grime, foreign substances on the skin and germs, Moisturizer and other skin care products combined.

Magical toothcare devices which cleanse your teeth, tongue and automatic mouth freshener.

Magical Haircare product for the different type of hair, ranging from strength 1 to 10. Spell for detecting the required strength of the product. Removes dead skin, disconnected hair, Cleans all foreign items in hair and scalp including dirt, grime, insects, dandruff, germs. A Hairstyle mirror shows different hairstyles on you.

Cleaning Detergents and maintenance agents for all surfaces.

His the seventeenth and final project for this research stretch was veritaserum. He knew that people with strong enough metal shields were able to resist the effects of veritaserum. Thus he wanted to improve it.

He made it so that it did not have the problems of the veritaserum like health issues etc. He also made it so that it was combined with the mind restorative draught to uncover any and all obliviations and mind damage. He named it the concoction of absolute truth.

Following all the inventions he took rest for the next week. Then he got going to Gringotts.

He went to directly to sharpclaw and told him that he had an appointment with Ragnok.

After meeting up with Ragnok Harold told Ragnok his plan of the future.

1\. Dragon Corp a company which deals with Magical Innovations.

2\. Magical Color printing, Magical Camera, Magical Camcorders, Improved photo-making potion, Shield Paper technology, Sword pen, Mirror displays, Magical Xerox and reprinted and Language Crystal under Dragon Corp.

3\. Workers for making and maintenance of the machines for the Magical Cameras, Magical Camcorders, Shield Paper, Sword Pen, Language crystal.

4\. Create Panacea Corp which deals with Medical Innovations and solutions.

5\. Fit-bed, Mind restorative Draught, Neuron regrowth potion, Cruciatus relief potion, Scar removal Potion, Concoction of Absolute Truth(COAT), Shaving spell, Ear and Nasal cleaning spell, Clean tomorrow Mouth Cleanser, Clean tomorrow body wash, Clean tomorrow Shampoo and detector spell, Cleaning and maintenance Agents for all surfaces.

6\. Recruit Brewers for a Potions Brewing Company called Paracelsus corp, for brewing all type of potions from day to day potions to complex potions. High salary for skilled brewers and researchers.

7\. Newspaper setup across magical Societies, The Magical time for the international paper, The British times, American times and so on for regional papers. Required to sign a magical contract state that published article was true as much the journalist knew and non-disclosure agreement to not reveal company secrets.

8\. Setup News and Sports channels for magical societies.

9\. Land for building Magical Orphanage.

10\. Land for building Magical Primary School.

He gave Ragnok books of Banking systems, Financial Mangement, New ward systems, Magical Ledger and wardstone technology on the written agreement that the Sword of Gryffindors, Ravenclaw diadem, Slytherin Locket, Hufflepuff Chalice's ownership was permanently relinquished by the Goblin Nation. He did this as a test for Ragnok to see if he was worthy of Harold's Friendship.

After the intense internal struggle, Ragnok accepted. Seeing that he did not make a mistake in choosing his friends. He gave them Permission to search all his vaults and properties except the black properties because he wasn't the lord black for goblin items whose Agreement was over.

But they needed to show each and every item they collected and the corresponding agreement for the item before taking it back. He would use this knowledge to remake the items at home.

After that, they wished each other goodbye and reached home and slept.

After a Week in the Daily Prophet, there were a series of Articles.

**_New Companies take Magical World by Storm_**

**_Who is this Benjamin Sterling?_**

**_The Daily Prophet Now in Colour and uses now the stronger and cheaper Shield Paper_**

**_Medical revolution By the Panacea Corp_**

**_Fit-Bed and Diapro-Bed Claims to detect almost all types of spell damage_**

**_Recorded process Shows that the size of the Magical core was increased by maintaining a fit body and also increased the lifespan_**

**_Fit-bed in a combination of new Starvers Potions to get in perfect body shape in 3 months._**

**_The Longbottoms and many others in the James Thickery Ward recovering_**

**_Notable Writer Gilderoy Lockheart found out to be a Fraud, master obliviator and is Arrested_**

**_The Writing tools of the future, Shield Paper, and Sword Pen_**

**_To preserve your ancient legacies and books get your books copied to new books made using shield paper_**

**_Learn all the Languages. The new invention of the language crystals._**

**_Record your and your family memories improved magical cameras and the new camcorders._**

**_New Shop outlets for the New companies to open in Diagon Alley_**

After a few more days the debut of Magical Times and British times was done

**_Magical times, News of the whole Magical World in the Comfort of your Home._**

**_British times, The truth is absolute_**

**_Reporters Required to sign magically binding contract stating that they should only print known factual knowledge._**

**_Should all other Publications sign this type of contracts too?_**

**_Is the Concoction of absolute truth is it really what it claims?_**

**_DMLE testing COAT to get approved to use in investigations._**

**_Mirror Vision invention, Watch News and Quidditch from home._**

**_Mirror Phones, The faster and more secure way to communicate across the world._**

**_Hygiene and Beauty combine new products of the Panacea corp._**

**_For less than five Knuts get the brochures for new products from the companies at your home._**


	6. Meeting the Longbottoms and Architecture

Over the next week, he watched as his Godmother and her husband recovered. When they finally were recovered enough to get discharged he set up a meeting with them as Benjamin Sterling.

At the Leaky Cauldron, Benjamin Came in 5 minutes earlier and choose to meditate and work on his Next Project, A Magical Architecture firm he combined his knowledge on magical and non-magical materials, runes and English architectural styles over the Years.

In the previous week, he had checked over the Weasleys with subtle Legillimency and confirmed that these Weasleys were not evil and had not tried to steal his money. So he thought maybe he would use them as an example of the work of the company and made them win a chance to remake the death trap that was their Home.

Just as he finished making Designs For the Weasleys ancestral home. He heard the knock from the door. He said, "Please, Come in and make yourselves comfortable."

Frank was the first one to come in and get seated followed by Alice, Augusta, and Neville.

Frank was the one to speak up first "Nice to meet you, Mr. Sterling. It is thanks to you that my wife and I were able to recover. We both owe you a life debt so what can I and my wife do for you?"

Harold replied"There are no Life debts between Family" and then passed a paper in which the secret was written 'Benjamin Sterlings real name is Harold James Potter'

Frank looked shocked and his mouth was agape and he unconsciously passed the paper to the rest of the family who all looked just as shocked and looked up to see the glamour fading and in front of them was Harold.

Alice was the first to the jump and quickly hugged him. It felt warm like he was back in his mothers embrace. It was then that he knew that all his efforts were a way to just have a family again.

After Alice had sat down Harold said: "Hello, Godbrother Good to meet you."

"Hi, Nice to meet you too," said shyly Neville. He didn't have the trauma of his uncle till now so he still had some confidence.

After that Augusta asked What was happening and how was life?

Thus he put up his Occlumency barriers and started telling everything to them except the heavens library. But he did leave the hint that he had super abilities. After that, he told them about his suspicions about Dumbledore and his manipulations. The blocking of his abilities and casual dismissal of the soul piece. He told about his theory that Dumbledore wanted him to sacrifice himself so that he could swoop in and defeat another Dark Lord and thus reinforcing his position with the next generation as the man who defeated two Dark Lords for the 'Greater Good'.

Alice and Frank were unbelieving at first but as he continued they looked more and more horrified. Augusta looked very angry, Neville was the least affected by this but you could see the apprehension towards Dumbledore in his eyes.

After that lunch arrived, so I gave them time to process the information while we ate in silence.

After lunch, Alice asks me"So do you want to live with us, Harry?, It would be incredibly lonely to live alone in a huge House by yourself."

Harold asks "What will be the rules of the House, and Currently, I am the Lord of Five Houses and Heir of One another, so I need to take care of my investments, and I am also inventing a Lot of Stuff so I would need to work in silence."

Alice looks uncomfortable with the idea of Harold inventing but eventually gives up as she can see that he can invent without danger "How about this, You stay home for all the time you are not working but when you are working you can go home."

Harold nods at this, the conditions were acceptable. After that Harold invites them to the Potter Manor.

In the Potter Manor, Harold was showing all the changes he and the house elves had made to the house and the newly expanded library.

He also showed them the magical computer with its simulation capabilities so as to appease them of the danger of experimentation.

After that, he showed them the medical bay, where he asked them if they were ever checked by a Fit-bed.

They answered that they had not yet made the time for it. So he offered to check them and they accepted. One by one they climbed up the beds, Alice and Frank were very fragile because of the extended sleep they were in and many of the muscle were atrophied. But it would be fixed in the 3-month fitness session.

Augusta had some scarring in the hearts tissue which would be gone by taking the scar removal potion and getting fit. Neville was the worst shock as he too had blocks placed upon him by the meddling old coot.

**_Patient: Neville Francis Longbottom_**

**_Health Report: _**

**_Low Fitness_**

**_Magical Report: _**

**_Magical Core: 10% (90% Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)_**

**_Plant Communication: Blocked (A.P.W.B.D)_**

**_Natural Occulemens: Blocked (A.P.W.B.D)_**

**_Obliviation(November 2_****_nd_****_,1981)_**

**_Anxiety Compulsion by A.P.W.B.D linked to Magical Core_**

By this time whatever apprehension they had about Dumbledore had turned into Righteous Fury.

After allowing them to cool down he suggested to them that if they gave him their permission he would replace the current wardstone of the Longbottom Hall with a much-improved ward system and use the old Wardstone's stored energy and the energy of Neville's backlash to power it.

After they gave him the permission we went over to the Longbottom Hall and they took him to the wardroom. There he studied their wards and found them to be only the standard War wards. Thus he went on to create the new wardstone for the Longbottom Hall in a similar fashion to his home.

Next, he linked it to the ward book and the signet ring. After that, it was time to unblock the blocks.

He put his godbrother into sleep and then unblocked every block at once. Immediately the amount of his magical power skyrocketed. The excess energy was first used on his body. Harold estimated that it would probably widen his magical channels and help develop his natural Occlumency barriers.

Since his magical core was not forced to do excess magic under binding it was relatively undamaged. But it would need to settle down to its new size in the following week.

The magic after healing the body was diverted to the wardstone. After getting up he cried very hard probably because of the removal of the memory block over his parent's torture. After that things calmed down we went to sleep.

Next day Harold asked Frank where do wandmakers get their materials. Then he asked if it was possible to take him shopping for wand materials.

After he said okay Harold took the time to create a spell for determining the wand of a person including the length of the wand, type of wood, type of flexibility, type of core, other required materials.

He did that spell on himself, then on all the Longbottoms and noted down everything required for them. He asked Frank to bring Neville along for the shopping.

The results were astonishing he was required to have a Basilisk heartstring core with Phoenix feather from his wood required was elder wood and required to have 12''1/3'

For Neville, it was a Unicorn hair, Rowan wood and 13''2/4'.For all the adults their core remained the same but their woods and length were changed. He noted them all down.

After that Frank, Harry and Neville went shopping for wand materials. They were able to find what they needed pretty quickly and thus they went home.

Harold asked Jeeves to bring a marble slab the size of 1 Square meter. The tile was brought and he began to carve the ritual symbols on the slab.

This ritual which he created was called the wand making ritual. It was of two parts, the first was the spell which gives the list of items required for creating a wand for that individual based on the individual itself. The second was the ritual itself.

After placing the items in the center of the ritual circle, he had to cut his hand to allow the blood to flow through the lines of the ritual. After a series of incantation he pushed all of his magic into the ritual circle the items seemingly melt into different colors white for the feather, Green for the heartstring, brown for the wood, gold color for the metals and seemingly mix into each other and seemingly form the shape of the wand and after continuously pushing the magic for a few seconds the blood in the ritual runes move and the and embed themselves into the wand and the wand was formed. It was beautiful, it perfectly matched his personality, beautiful, elegant with a hint of nobility.

The wand was primarily elder wood but along the wand, the gold metal alloy was embedded with a beautiful design. Pommel rims were coated with the metal and the pommel itself had a texture made with the metal for better grip.

After that he got Everyone else to make/remake their own wands. He could see they were very happy for the extra power. But Neville's wand was immediately confiscated until he turned 10 it seems.

By now both Magical Times and British Times have both had gotten very High Popularity. The News channel and sports channel were also started. They were also a Huge hit.

He later set up the Architecture Firm he also held a 'Lottery' for the Ministry were Arthur 'won' an exclusive coupon for remaking their house and land.

With that taken care of, he started drawing up the designs for the Lily-Flower Orphanage for Magical Children, The Merlin's Primary School and the Ancestral home for the Evans House.

After he drew up the designs he gave the plans to the Architecture Firm to build. After that, he drew rune sequences for his properties and had all the elves under his care to have fun while having fun to draw them on each plank of wood, stone, etc.

The next day there was a news article stating that the COAT was approved as a replacement for veritaserum.

So he put his plan for getting his Godfather out of Azkaban. He sent a computer-printed letter giving the location of Peter Pettigrew, As well the list of questions to be asked like What was needed to be done to get the dark mark, Can you get the mark unwillingly, etc.

Over the Next week, the Orphanage was being built so he got into the search for the perfect Matron for the Orphanage. He found a Half-blood witch who had lost her family in the war, so was working at a Muggle orphanage.

He recruited her For the Orphanage along with 6 other witches and wizards in a similar position. Then he personally sat each of them and gave them a crash course in Occlumency and then when they had a minimum level of shields for better recollection he gave them another crash course in taking care of the orphanage and how to take care of the children, financial management of the orphanage, etc.

For the rest of the staff, he got 60 house elves to maintain a farm for the orphanage, cook the food, cleaning of the orphanage and taking care of the babies.

He found a brilliant muggle-born witch who was a very talented healer, also had dual certification as a mind healer but was being passed by others for promotion because of her blood status. Thus he got her to quit and Come over and work at the orphanage.

He personally made 20 fit-beds for the orphanage. He then created a much more improved blood adoption ritual that if done by a couple. The person's genetics itself would change and he would be like the real son of the couple in all types of test including lineage tests. He also gave the one on whom the ritual was being performed to have a say if he wanted to keep his past heritage or completely discard it.


	7. Academics,Acquittal and Tutoring

After the Orphanage was up and running he got working on the Magical Primary school.

Similar to the process for the orphanage this time he searched for witches and wizards teaching in his required subjects. But boy was he shocked when he found out the number of Witches and Wizards working as teachers thus he eliminated them by subject, teaching-skill, certification, Connection with children, etc.

Finally, he found all the teachers he found different teachers for 5-8 and 8-11. He also divided subjects which should be taught at which age and wrote textbooks for all the subjects. The subjects which were to be taught were as follows

**Core Subjects:**

**_Traditions, Customs, and Etiquette(5-11)_**

**_Magical Theory(8-11)_**

**_Magical and Non-Magical Animals(5-8)_**

**_Geography(5-8) _**

**_Mathematics(5-11) _**

**_History(5-11) _**

**_Calligraphy(5-Until Proficiency)_**

**_Human Biology(5-8)_**

**_Occlumency(8-11)_**

**_Camping and Survival training(Yearly)_**

**Optional Subjects:**

**_Science(5-11)_**

**_Art and Design(5-11)_**

**_Computing(Future)(8-11) _**

**_Music(5-11)_**

**_Fencing / Swordfighting(8-11)_**

**_Horse Riding(8-11) _**

He even combined modern writing and older cursive style to create a much neater and easier cursive style for writing and mastering. He also made the school provide education for A-levels in the Non-magical World until he made Hogwarts pick up its slack. He had plans for Hogwarts as far as revamping the educational system. As well as setting up a University level education in Hogwarts.

While he was setting up and writing books for the Magical Primary school, The most controversial trial was being held in the Wizengamot. Sirius Black had been deemed innocent, under questioning in veritaserum and Peter Pettigrew was found.

Sirius Black was seen leaving with the Longbottoms. After Sirius had reached home, Harold told the longbottoms that he would be taking Sirius to Potter Manor and immediately took his godfather to potter manor and then to the bathroom, where he showed him all the hygiene products, gave him his wand showed him his new hygiene spells and locked the door behind.

It was 1 hour later a much cleaner Sirius came out of the bath. It was honestly a testament to his living conditions when a simple bath had made him look much better. Without as much as giving a chance to speak, he then hurried Sirius to lie on the fit-bed.

**_Patient: Sirius Orion Black_**

**_Health Report:_**

**_High Malnutrition_**

**_Low Immunity_**

**_Low Water levels_**

**_Low Electrolyte levels_**

**_Massive dementor exposure_**

After reading this he immediately took a Starvers potion, a Mind Restorative Draught, an Immunity Building potion and shoved the potions down Sirius' throat. Then he called Jeeves and gave him the medical report to prepare meals for Sirius accordingly.

He then whispered to Jeeves that since he just took the starvers potion it was better to get a large number of foods Sirius dislikes first so that he can enjoy normal meals with everyone else.

By this time the effects of Mind restorative draught had worked its effects he slowly regained all his memories and occlumency shields till that night and he even remembered conversations with his dearest cousin in Azkaban.

Silent tears fell from his eyes as he remembered all his happy memories of his He asked: "What did you give me Harry and How do you know what to give me?"

Harold said as he gave the report from earlier to Sirius "I gave you a Starvers potion, a Mind Restorative Draught, an Immunity Building potion and the rest of it we will talk after we have something to eat."

Thus he leads his Godfather to the Dining Hall where the elves were continuously cooking and bringing lots and lots of food to the table. Harold noticed that mostly the foods were salads and greens of different natures.

But to his godfather, it was like a feast he immediately began munching the foods. Even Harold didn't think he could eat that many greens even with the starvers potion but thought that it was probably because he hadn't eaten them in so long.

He kept commenting "Is it just me or are salads tastier than 6 years ago." And kept on eating.

After 2 hours he finally seemed to have enough for him now. So after that, Harry took Sirius to his office with the computer. Immediately as they entered the office Harold had an excellent idea.

He sat Sirius down and computer parts and asked him to replicate these in his mindscape. After 45mins he successfully reproduced the computer in his mindscape. Harold then asked Sirius to allow him to enter his entered his own mindscape first and then create a storage device with functionality similar to a USB and then copied his A.I code into the device.

Thus Harold entered the mindscape of Sirius and began to look around. Most of the mindscape looked to be slowly repairing. When he finally found the computer in the mindscape he took out the storage device he brought and connected it to the computer.

The computer turned itself on and series of codes appeared to be flowing when finally the code was done 5 Sirius's shimmered into existence. Then immediately Harold came out and his Godfather was in deep sleep he put it into the code to make his godfather sleep immediately before the A.I's started their 'Spring Cleaning and repairing' of Sirius's mindscape. He also fed Sirius a Language crystal.

He had Jeeves put his Godfather in the Lord's bedroom. After that, he went back to Longbottoms manor for dinner and told them everything that happened and slept for the night.

Next morning when Harold went to Potter Manor he saw his godfather eating a Shawarma in one hand and the book he wrote for his Godfather on magical computing to better understand his A.I and the computer in the other.

He stood there and watch him go through six shawarmas before he finally finished reading the book and looked up he said happily, "Harry, Thanks for doing that for my Occlumency last night, I have never been clearer about my Life until now. The A.I made connections between my memories that I never saw before and gave me a new perspective of my life."

"So thanks for that. Now what happened to my Godson to become this intelligent and how was your life until now?" and so thus began the tale of Harold's journey thus far, this time he even told Sirius the existence of the library since no one other than himself currently has understanding enough on occlumency to take the knowledge from him. Then he told Sirius about the Horcruxes and also about Regulus's sacrifice.

He looked truly grief-stricken that he could have helped his brother. But eventually, after some counseling by Harry, he was able to get over it.

Sirius was currently in between apoplectic rage at Dumbledore and grief-stricken over his brother. But instead of rushing, he looked like he was waiting for something.

When Harold saw his patience to wait for to explain his plans he knew that Sirius really had a new perspective on life. Thus he told rather than attacking him now, they would slowly chip off his influence bit by bit and air out all his dirty the time they were done with him he would look like a Dark Lord in disguise. Even though Dumbledore had done a lot for the magical community, he had done more harm than good by his manipulations. Their first step was to get him removed from Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump posts.

After they were both done plotting of the MOB(Meddling Old Bastard), they moved on to lighter topics when Harold finished telling his plans for the magical world Sirius was practically beaming at his Godson.

After that the next few days Sirius was taking rest whereas Harold was typing up his new books. While talking to Sirius yesterday it came to his attention that there weren't any textbooks in the magical world and the average standard for witches and wizards completely depended on the standard of Hogwarts at their time of the study.

Thus he sat and wrote textbooks for all subjects he thought Hogwarts should have for all years. The subjects were Arithmancy, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Charms, History of Magical world, Offensive and Defensive Magic, Transfiguration, Occulumency, Runes, Potions. He even made the books in color and had wizarding photographs for wands movements, creatures, etc for better understanding and visualization.

He even wrote an introductory book for First generation Witches and Wizards and recommended books to read so as to not offend someone. It even had tips and tricks like getting checked at, Magical Products that are not found in the non-magical world, etc.

Even Sirius took time to review his books as a way to brush up his knowledge and he even commented that his books were a lot easier to understand and had lots of information he would have probably love to have when he was in Hogwarts, he said he even had fun while reading.

Thus Harry found a reputable publishing house with worldwide connections to print and publish his books.

After seeing Sirius read his books with much interest Harold Offered Sirius tutoring over financial management and political maneuvering. Sirius rejected saying that he would like to learn on his own, so Harry sneakily gave him library versions of money management and politics to learn.

By this time Harold was getting bored so he took the idea of tutoring and instead of Sirius he offered it to Neville who happily agreed.

Since Neville had agreed and he was also a natural occlumens he made him repeat the process he had done with Sirius. This time Neville had a bit of a hard time since he had no understanding of runes but he had it done in 6 hours even though he was just copying,

After getting permission to enter the mindscape of Neville, Harry checked over Neville's work and noticed some mistakes after getting them fixed and having one last inspection he connected the data storage device. Just like with Sirius 5 Neville's shimmered into existence and Neville went asleep.

Harold watched as Neville fell asleep and asked one of the Longbottom elves to take him to bed.

After Neville woke up in time for supper he told that his mind was free of a lot of clutter and his thoughts were flowing freely. Thus I told him that I was going to start his primary education from tomorrow.

So after that, he started to teach Neville, with Neville's occlumency, his Heavens library teaching book and Neville's own determination to learn it was easy to teach Neville he was struggling a bit with computing and art, but with Harold teaching they were nothing more than Hiccups.

The longest thing that took to teach was calligraphy, But that was also learned easily, because after seeing Neville's struggle he had charmed a book so that it would show writing only if written correctly, and remove the ink if it is not acceptable and at end of the book it would show the time taken to complete the book. If the time taken each time was not shorter than previous times the amount of work would go up by two.

Thus Harold was able to get Neville Excellent writing in Two months. His record for the book was 4 hrs. Very good in Harolds Opinion, Harolds himself was 2hr 45min. Seeing the success of the book he gave Scrivenshafts the idea that the Book was recommended with the Pen.

So during 3-month tutoring of Neville, Neville was already at high school level at many subjects and he had been parallelly doing the Fit-bed routine and he was already in tip-top shape.

Since he was Physically fit, He taught Neville fencing and ancient sword fighting he took more to sword fighting than fencing but he was very good at both. He was so good in fact sometimes was even giving Harold a run for his money.

During this time he showed Neville along with the muggle world and even took him to some movies like Star Wars, he liked it very much so Harold took some tube light sabers charmed them to be unbreakable, work without battery and sting whenever hit by it and used it in fencing practice.

Were playing along and unknowingly or knowingly Neville was using 'the force' in their battles. During the whole time he was tutoring Neville he could see Augusta approval in her face but she never congratulated Neville or praised him, so one day when she was not busy he asked for her time and counseled her and then made her create the barrier between 'Dowager Longbottom' and 'Gran'.


	8. Youth potion, Inventions in No-mag World

During the 3 months of Neville's tutoring, all of the family went through the Fit- bed, and all came out looking healthy. Even Augusta looked wonderful despite her age, he thought he could see her dating people of Sirius's age if not for the wrinkles.

Thus he got an idea to develop a potion to remove wrinkles. Research into this topic further led him into the research of aging, although he could not make a potion for the vital organs he could develop a potion to make the people look like they are in their youth till the time of their death if they take his potion monthly.

He created the Youth Potion as he called it simulates the body to look like in their youthful times.

By the time he was done researching the potion, he got a letter that the designs of Merlins Cove and the Avalon shopping mall were ready.

He then booked an appointment through letter for tomorrow and then set out to write down all his ideas regarding Avalon and Merlin's cove.

The next day he met with Ragnok. There he went through the plans of the amusement park and the shopping mall. He noticed that the shopping mall was inside Merlin's cove so what would the students just out for shopping do. It seems that Ragnok had not had that idea.

Thus Harold gave the solution that Avalon should be outside of Merlin's cove and nearer to Hogwarts and There should be a ward so that only the people with Merlins cove hand bands were allowed to pass the gate into Merlin's cove.

He then made the bracelets which work like the access cards. A bracelet would have to be loaded for a certain amount of money, and then every time they went for a paid ride it would automatically cut from their band. It would also have an emergency function to call for people and to reach them in an emergency.

He also added that the Merlins cove need to have a huge public pool. That they could add merchandise shops along the park in it for all the merchandise and also swimming trunks and swimsuits.

He then checked over the Avalon shopping mall plans and noticed that the food court was pretty empty. He was then told that no one in the magical world was much interested in the food business. Thus Harold gave the idea of using House elves for the job and Employ them ourselves.

He then asked if Gringgots had launched his debit card service. He then replied proudly that the service was started only 2 days ago and business was already booming. They made the card blood locked, it would show the current amount in the bank as well as replace the key system they currently had.

He then asked how many of the business were willing to take the card devices and he said, everyone. Harold thought how easy it was implemented in the magical world vs the non-magical world.

Harold asked for a card to be made for him and also asked if he would be offended if he found any flaws. Ragnok said that he would not be offended and even offered to pay 10,000 galleons per flaw.

After Harold's card was brought he was impressed that they were able to maintain it down to 7 flaws. Thus Harold told the 7 flaws and their fixes, he even threw a freebie and redrew the rune structure to be more secure and efficient. Ragnok quickly noted them down with the rune structure and gave the goblin that brought the card to quickly take it to the council. Ragnok thanked him for pointing out the flaws and giving them the new rune structure and that the 100000 G would be transferred into his potter account. Within a few minutes after the goblin went away, his card flashed and the new runes were displayed. He did not know that the goblins had made the cards themselves self-updating.

This was one of the reason he was there in the bank he wanted to pool all the liquid money from all the Houses into one vault and then split it up into equal pieces when the time of inheritance of his children had come.

He opened a vault under his own name and transferred all monies from all the houses he was the head of.

Then he talked to Ragnok about building a complete, magical community. He wanted to build the Community from the ground up and asked to buy all the land under the name Godric's Hollow.

Ragnok said that he will look into it and asked for instructions. Thus Harold gave him the plans for the Godric's Hollow.

He then bid farewell from Gringotts and Went to Potter Manor, there he asked Jeeves to contact all elves to find graves of all ancestors across the lands that have not been disgraced and have them transported to their respected ancestral grounds. Thus he found himself at the tombs of James and Lily Potter at potter ancestral grounds paying respects to them.

Now that he had taken care of his temporary business in the magical world. He turned towards investments over the Non-Magical World. It was already 1987, He couldn't believe he was already a year in the magical world. Looking back he felt it was all unreal. But he knew it was all real.

So, for the non-magical world, he already had bought some companies through Ragnok Intel, Seagate, Cisco, Logitech, MSi, Motorola and Sony. Since he had the majority of the hardware components, his next step was software. For this, he created a new company called Phoenix Soft and registers it in America.

Next, he goes to visit each of his companies and conducts a deep and thorough investigation across from everything, from the chain of command, Budget Mangement methods, Workplace Ethics, Workplace Environment, employee contracts, current Patents, etc.

He then bought the flash technology patent from Toshiba and then created Poseidon technology from Seagate and hired more researchers. Then he reformed the storage technologies, both the HDD, Flash memory technologies. He wanted to make Poseidon the face of everything related to Memory and Storage. Whether it be household products or server level storage.

For Intel, he made it so that they had a clear direction where to go like increasing the number of cores and transistors, while also researching efficiency of the cores. Gave them some technology to bring them up to the standard he required for this year.

For MSi he researched and gave them ideas for the future motherboard technology and what was required he also made them patent the ATX form factor, also the ideas for M-ATX, and ITX. He also developed USB to at least USB4 speeds and patented it.

Logitech was his next important and one of his fastest making companies currently so he put extra effort into it. He invented the modern laser mouse sensor including the scroll wheel.

Next, he worked on the keyboard. First, he created a new layout for the keyboard. It was faster, more efficient, and easier to learn and get used to. Then for the technology, he created the modern membrane keyboards, with different styles and layouts for laptop keys, etc.

Then he created his own mechanical switch technology which had much lower actuation point and came in different types of colors using the same color scheme as the Cherry MX. He named the logic keys for the brand.

After that, he created a new department for PC cases, PC cooling technology, Power supply technology, Audio technology like speakers, headphones, Logitech chair technology.

Sony was also his fastest money making business currently. After going through a thorough investigation of the company inside and out and also knowledge of the Japanese morals and Culture, Harold now understood why Sony had Failed it was trying to maintain the same working style across all countries.

That way would not work as different countries have different work ethics and that's where the problem was caused according to him.

Then he made plans for the companies restructuring and then remade hiring processes for the different branches of the companies.

For the audio devices, he made the technology for what the future would be called the iPod but from this time around he would rename it as the Walk-pod.

For the computing department, he completely overhauled the department and named it the Vaio division, and also gave them ideas for the notebook PCs.

For photography and videography, he gave them the roadmap to the sensor technology of the future.

For the video department, he directly gave them the completely developed OLED screen technology and made them develop Bravia TV and PC monitors.

The last was his personal favorite part that was the PlayStation department. He saw their research and also provided a roadmap for the Future. He even included a Handheld device and a motion-sensing remote for controller ideas.

He then Bought SolarWorld company and then gave them all his research on Photovoltaic cells. The resulting solar panel technology drastically reduced costs and increased Energy efficiency to around 46%.

He made them patent it as silently as possible. After that he worked on GSM technologies for the world he developed it till 5g speeds.

After that, he set up SpaceX and began building new satellite technology at least 25 years in the future and patented it like popcorns but he made the satellite tech-free for everyone. He even made ASPN be possible before GPS was even coming into action and got the talk for it out on the streets. Then he created rocket designs for the Pearl while he was visiting his other companies and gave the designs for the rocket and also his roadmap for Pearl 2 and his future vision for a moon base.

For Motorola, he gave them all details of the GSM technology and also the technology to create the RAZR phone. He then told them to replace all the previous handset owners with the new ones.

For Cisco, he redeveloped and improved upon all the future networking technologies like switches, routers, SDN architecture, Structured cabling and patented them and started selling home and server solutions.

The only hardware company he did not have was Graphics card, thus he established a new company called Nvidia with his new tech as a basis and then recruited promising youngsters from across America and poached several other from ATi.

For Phoenix soft, he creates a new programming language much easier to use and learn, more efficient in the processing and he also used his language knowledge for better use and made it accessible across all languages and named this script Fire script.

Using fire script, He creates an Open-source OS which would compete with Linux called the Griffin 1 and Another Branded OS competing with the likes of MacOS and Windows known as the Phoenix 1. He also designed a search engine called Unisearch(unicorn horn in i). They also were also looking into creating the worlds largest and fastest DNS service called the FlameDNS.

After that, he started creating technology for the improvement of the world's internet like fiber optics.

After all that he started using his knowledge to redesign the manufacturing technologies of his companies to keep up with if required worldwide demand, especially for solar technology.

Then he made sure all his manufacturing plants were working on solar energy. Then he used his knowledge for improving various material extraction technologies around the world and patented with the UN and made it public knowledge except for nuclear materials that were only available to the world nuclear association.

He also made his patented research about recycling materials to the public. Just to make companies that were on the edge about replacing the machines with newer ones. He made knowledge about world pollution, climate change print in every newspaper. Around the world irrespective of languages.

After that slowly using his Money he forced all manufacturers to accept his new keyboard layout and USB into their devices. He even forced Microsoft to change default layout to the new keyboard and provide support USB.

He made all his devices USB compatible and even gave the handheld devices USB type-c ports. Unknowing to Microsoft several of the PC manufacturers after looking and experiencing the phoenix os all accepted that the coming year they would all replace Windows with Phoenix OS.

After that Harold sat down started writing different books for his employees in his companies. The books were only distributed among the company workers for at least the next 2 years when they are ahead of the market in technological standards then he would release the book into the market.

After that, he had written a book about farming and herding and had translated into the native tongues of many of the languages and made it world spread. This caused many farmers in the world to have higher yields and profits.


	9. Computers,Lycanthropy and Weasleys

As he returns to the magical world from this one year of absence due to his required presence in the Non-Magical world in which he had been only returning for eating and exercise. He was astonished to see a lot of people looking absolutely stunning, like beauty models roaming the streets doing daily chores. It was absolutely amazing and stunning to watch. Even Tom the barkeeper looked, fitter.

He saw many of the recognized faces among the of witches who looked previously lot motherly with their full figures were now looking stunningly hot. The hygiene products looked like they have done their jobs many of the witches and wizards were looking a lot cleaner.

The hairstyle mirror also looked like it had been used by different people had more stylish appearances. They average witch and wizards were also looking less stress-prone. When thinking about why that would be he could only get one reason somehow the exercise has caused them to lose a lot of tension. Then he made the connection it was not the exercise per se but the joint effect of exercise and massage.

In the muggle world, this was a spa treatment. He found this funny. He saw that many of the shops were refurbished and expanded. He also noticed that these shops were all proper building and were not as he termed it wizardly wonky.

Even Gringotts Wonky Pillars have seemed to have been straightened up. He also noticed that many of the people were only using their debit cards and there weren't many who were exchanging gold coins.

He was also seeing men with pens in their pockets, some were luxuriously made with wood and etched with the family crests, others were just simply having normal pens. He also noticed that people were carrying notebooks. He knew this would not have been possible by using parchment and you cant carry parchment with you everywhere you go.

He then noticed flourish and botts and that unlike before, the books in the store looked all were made with paper. He even saw that the books he wrote were the bestseller. He saw that his changes were being fastly accepted, initially he had thought that he would have to wait at least two years before introducing computers but the new developments made him question otherwise. He had also had planned to research the cure for lycanthropy.

After thinking for a bit he decided that he would do it. First, he started with the lycanthropy cure within 2 months he found the cure he also got an idea for making potions not so disgusting tasting was to change the tastebuds feeling for the potion so he created a candy for that, then he went home and started working on commercial designs for computers. Unlike the non-magical world, there were no technology constraints in the wizarding world. Thus he made a Full-powered desktop version, A portable carrying laptop version, A tablet version and also an improved smart mirrors.

He also developed the magical internet on a magical wavelength so the internet itself was unhackable, but the devices not so much. But Harold had developed the OS so it worked like a charm was very hard to hack. He made a slightly modified OS version for the tablet and Smart Mirrors. Then he got them registered at the ICW under Dragon corporation for the computers and the lycanthropy cure under Panacea Corp.

After that, he started selling them. The next week there were many newspaper articles on it,

**_New Magical Computers by Dragon corp, Promise to change the lives of everyone_**

**_Lycanthropy finally cured, Panacea corp finds the cure._**

**_Dragon corp and Panacea Corp now offering a free cure for anyone suffering from Lycanthropy._**

**_Potions made tasty with a new invention_**

**_The magical internet a way to communicate across all magical societies without detection from Non-Magicals_**

**_ICW approves new MirrorVision channels_**

Thus he started passing time by visiting the Evans ancestral Home, The orphanage and the school. Each of these places was built by his architecture firms and warded by goblins but he wanted to re-ward them using his personal template which combined computer systems into wards.

As he was visiting he thought that he had not seen the fully built Weasley home. For the Weasley home, since he knew they had a huge amount of land not getting used, he made the house also huge enough for fitting 20 members at a time. All the land owned by Arthur was just enough for the house and Gardens but not for the small farm Harry wanted to build for the house so he brought the pond and swamp beside the House and joined it with the property as a freebie.

Next, the house itself was beautiful with three Levels, a beautiful front porch and fountain, The bottom level contained the living room, The Kitchen, and the Dining Hall and the theatre room and the elf quarters.

The second floor had the Library, one of the walls even had the family tree, a game room, and the Master bedroom and some bedrooms. The third floor was completely filled with bedrooms and their attached bathrooms.

The Back of the house had a garden and an orchard for lazing around. Next to the house was the quidditch pitch and next to it the farm which was near the house where all the food ingredients for the house were to be raised. He even made a Garage separate from the Barn.

He gifted the family 7 house elves. For the maintenance of the house and farm. He also gifted them 10 years worth of detergents and 50 years worth of maintenance agents for the house.

Also since the house was planned to be built in the start of the summer holidays and he knew Arthurs love of Non-Magic folks and Molly's ridicule of everything non-magical, So He hired a first-generation witch to take the Weasley family to tour the non-magical world to improve their understanding of the non-magical world and also show them the reality of the magical world.

He also made them visit the poorer countries to understand that they were still living a better life than others, this was especially for Ron. He also made them visit toy shops where ever they went for giving more ideas to the twins. Their last stop was Disney land for the children to enjoy.

He also gave them an option for a scholarship for their children if they were able to maintain 85% and above scores for the period of their education they would get to study under scholarship.

Since giving it all these benefits he still did not find time to scope them out for the changes in their personality. Since his invention of fit-bed because the cost of going for fit-bed for a month for even the whole family was dirt cheap as 31 galleons thus they were using the fit-bed. They even found a magical parasite attached to Ron which was making him less intelligent and more hungry.

So the entire Weasley family was very fit. He could not believe the transformation he had found, both Molly and Artur were looking beautiful and handsome like they were in their prime with all the perfect body shapes. He was visiting them as Benjamin Sterling, after using Legillimency on all the Weasleys, he had found that overall their personalities had drastically improved.

Molly now did not have any disdain for the non-magical, even though she still thought that magicals were superior she now knew that the non-magicals were not far behind.

Arthur was now very different after the full tour of the non-magical world. Now that he had the preliminary understanding of the non-magical world, he had lost most of his curiosity and thus stopped bugging people because of his discoveries of non-magical stuff and people.

Bill looked more interested in the Indiana Jones movies he saw and looked like he decided his future path would be a curse breaker.

Charlie liked the ideas of the zoo and wanted to open a magical one once he had saved enough money.

Percy understood that not all people in authority were good people and also found out what happens to people under bad authorities and thus lost a lot of authority worship his mother had fed him.

Fred and George (Gred and Forge) had found a lot of inspiration for their future shop, now they were interested in not only creating a joke shop but a toy shop integrated with a joke shop. They even kept notes for all the ideas they got during the trips.

Ron was the one he had found the most change in he had found himself compared to the poorer people in the countries he had visited and thus lost all his jealousy. But he still had some jealousy which was in the normal range.

Ginny was the one who changed the most, during her travels she had found that stories she had read were all fictional stories and immediately after coming home she removed all her harry potter books and asked her father to sell them. She also found books women protagonist much more interesting in her journeys and bought a lot of them. She even stood up to her mum to get to play quidditch with her brothers.

Seeing all their changes he thought that this was one of his better investments when compared to investment amount to returns ratio. Cause the amount of effort required to change the mindsets of people was huge and time taking but all it cost him was money.

Thus he planned to help them out a little more. He had been planning to set up a daycare system in the school for parents who both had work and didn't want it to be left to only house elves.

He needed a person to manage it, thus he had planned to hire Molly if he found her personality acceptable.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley thank you for taking the trouble of allowing me to visit your home." Said Harold as he entered the House. A house elf had come to take his coat.

He said, "Thank you" to the house elf who just gave a polite nod and said "It's my pleasure sir" and popped away.

Both Weasleys looked astonished that he would thank a house elf but they still replied "Oh its no trouble at all Mr. Sterling, in fact, it is an Honor to have you visit us. Please let us take seats"

Harold replied "Thank you. So how are you liking your new home after living in it for nearly a year Mr. and Mrs. Weasley"

"It is just wonderful, Arthur and I agree that our old home had the homely feel to it but it was not always the best place to raise children. This new house is everything we wanted in a home." They replied.

"Thank you for the honest reply Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, to be honest with you it was me who designed your house. Since you were one of the first costumers of the firm." Harold said.

"Oh wow, then we must thank you for that, the house is absolutely wonderful. If you would pardon my curiosity, the way you behaved with the elf was most surprising would you care to enlighten us and please call us Molly and Arthur" asked Molly.

"Absolutely, you may also call me Ben. Now Molly what do you understand about House-elves?" asked Harold.

She looked like she was thinking but after some time she said "Nothing, except that they are good at taking care of the home, cooking and have to bond to either a magical building, magical family or individual witches and wizards to survive"

Harold nodded and gave her the list of all the things he knew house elves could currently do.

"This list contains the things all house elves can do, Now tell me, Molly, how do you feel about House-elves now?"

He saw the shock on both of their faces when they saw the list. He continued

"Even though they have these many skills they still don't flaunt them and all they take from is a little bit of magic to sustain themselves. But also I have come to the feeling that my house elves are a part of my family and I treat them as such. Little things like thank you and compliments give them a lot of pleasure. When they are doing so many things for us. Can't we just bs a little bit more polite to them in return."

He got a feeling of satisfaction watching them get comprehension then they looked determined about treating the elves as family.

"Thank you for sharing this knowledge with us Ben. Now, what can we do for you?"

Thus Harold told Molly about his plan for a Daycare and needing someone to manage and thus coming to her to recruit her. Truthfully Molly had been feeling useless as now the kids were going to the primary school, and house elves taking care of cooking, cleaning of the house and maintaining the garden she had been having lots of free time.

She had even retrained her handwriting with the book she got her sons and daughter for their handwriting in the last year as a hobby. Thus now that she found the opportunity for work that she liked and also found a way to earn extra money for the family. She took the Job without hesitation but not without consulting her husband first.


	10. Hogwarts Changes Part 1

After taking care of the employment of Molly, Harold goes home for a rest. Talking with Weasleys had made him think about a scholarship for other people with similar financial difficulties like the Weasleys.

He wanted to start a scholarship program for Hogwarts, but he couldn't just support it from his money then he had an idea. By using the room of lost things he could finance the scholarship program. The scholarship would be maintained by the goblins. The money would be made by using the antiques found from the room of requirement. As he approaching the room he thought that he did not try to speak to Hogwarts from the ROR where some fanfics said you can talk to her. Noting down to come later he checked the room of lost things.

The items recovered from the room would be auctioned off after being judged where to sell them to make a better profit. He made a weekly auction in both magical and non -magical world for this. While creating the auction houses in the magical world he found that they were only private auctions in the magical world thus he opened a magical auction house in partnership with the goblins in the magical world.

He made the magical auction completely anonymous. The customer would be given anonymity cloaks designed by himself which would work only when worn in the auction house and completely hides your identity except for account numbers generated by the auction house. The auction has a membership card which ranges from Bronze to Diamonds. There were also many safeguards in place to avoid things like rafter biddings, collusion, and false bids.

The goblins would appraise the items which were to be auctioned. Because of the goblins things like real estate, antiques, books, machinery, enchanted objects, etc. Anything not banned by law was accepted. The catalog would be provided for the items in a tablet pc. But before retrieving the items from the room he needed to talk to Hogwarts.

Harry stood in the 7th-floor corridor and started moving back and forth asking to meet Hogwarts. He was taken to a basement where there was a thick pillar embedded in the bedrock. He recognized it as the ley line pillars used in the olden days. He was once again astonished that even after all these years Hogwarts was still using a ley line pillar and still be able to maintain the large castle.

Modern warding had caused replace the pillar method for a much more modern foundation rune method, where the runes were added to the foundation to automatically attract magical energy through the ground to the wardroom.

He felt a subtle compulsion to touch the pillar so he took out his wand and performed multiple scans for any harmful curses placed upon the pillar after turning negative in the checks for harmful curses, he placed his hand on the pillar. Immediately he sensed someone entering his mindscape.

He sat in a meditative position with both his hands on the pillar and closed his eyes and entered his mindscape.

There he found a bubbly teenage girl shadow with no defining features, who was communicating with him using empathy. He felt that she was requesting access to his knowledge. He knew this was probably Hogwarts Soul or conscious formed over the thousand years he also saw her innocence. Thus he gave her the permission to which she was jumping up and down with happiness, she kissed him on his cheek and suddenly entered the heavens library.

He was shocked because he didn't know that anyone else could enter the library but him, then he saw that she headed to the golden book and the second she touched it she grew still, and her eyes glazed over like she was an A.I downloading a huge amount of data.

Now that he thought about it she was like an A.I but she was formed more naturally. She lasted in the position for 3 minutes in mindscape time and suddenly she started gaining defining features, all the features of her were like a combination of the houses of Hogwarts. The brave features of Gryffindor, the cunning of Slytherin, the intelligence of Ravenclaw, the loyalty and motherly feeling from Hufflepuff.

Suddenly he heard a voice in his head it was like Phoenix communication but a little different as in it was mixed with emotion, As it was a combination of telepathy and empathy modes of communication.

**'****Thank you, my lord, for giving me access to your precious knowledge. With this knowledge, I can improve myself drastically'**

**'****It is my pleasure Lady Hogwarts. Anything for the improvement of the magical world'**

**'****If you could do me one more favor and arrange these materials for me'**

Then he got a list of materials in his brain. There were all base metals and materials. He gave himself a shrug and then he wrote down everything and called Jeeves and gave him the list to take it to goblins and bring it all of them back here with the help of any and all elves under his service.

After 6 hours in real time, the elves brought all the items to the bedrock room after the final items were brought. He got a message.

**'****Thank you, my lord, for your help'**

And suddenly he was transported to Hogsmeade. He saw that many others were also teleported outside the castle. The professors, students, house elves were all moved here. He even felt that the basilisk would have also be teleported outside, maybe into the forbidden forest.

Then suddenly there was a huge magical wave spread across the English islands. All magical people felt the magical wave. It was like an ancient beast had awakened. Suddenly the wards of Hogwarts activated and the whole school were covered with wards and then suddenly a wave of purification magic stretched across the forbidden forest, Hogsmeade, and the castle itself and then the ward turned pitch black as it was obstructing people seeing from what was going inside.

**Inside the wards**

A lot of the stuff from the room of requirement was transported in a place in the forbidden forest. Although some of the stuff which had rare metals, unrepairable wood, wastes, anything and everything which could be used in construction remained inside the wards.

All stuff inside the wards were turned into their base materials. Even the rocks, grass, the bedrock on which Hogwarts stands, the ley line pillar, ward stone, Alistair the sorting hat everything was turned into base materials. Even the enchantments on objects, curses were returned to pure magic.

The bedrock at which the castle stands was remade to make a foundation from natural materials, the soils of the grounds were rearranged such that all fertile soil was transported to the grounds and all the unfertile soil was used in the construction.

The Walls of the foundation rock were made in accordance with the weather and also made it hard to climb.

The Castle and its wall borders were all remade. Lady Hogwarts had absorbed all architectural knowledge from the heavens library thus combined many architectural styles to one perfectly suited for the weather at Hogwarts and its surrounds and give maximum natural lighting for the school.

The materials for the buildings were created by reconstructing the previously deconstructed materials. The castle even took the material knowledge she gained to absolute use and made them all near perfect materials as created all the materials in the construction to be perfect would use a lot of energy which could be used somewhere else.

The only perfect material and structure was the new Heart stone of Hogwarts. Hogwarts even made the new Heart stone was self-absorbing. Any added wards would be placed on the heart stone and then the heart stone would absorb the ward if it was an improvement to the existing structure and also reconfigure it to be more efficient. Of this was because of Lady Hogwarts having a conscious. Anywhere else it would not be possible.

The new heart stone was non-removable and had higher strength, magical capacity, and conductivity than any currently seen item in the world.

The foundation rock, the new construction materials, all had runes etched in them to support the wardstone and make them more durable and easy to maintain.

All the books in Hogwarts were remade in new magical paper and the more important books had been etched with runes for maintenance throughout its age. The magical stone which had all the books recorded from the ritual was somehow left in the room of requirements after he had completed the ritual and was copied.

The new library of Hogwarts was recreated by from the books scanned in ritual. The library was divided into the regular Hogwarts library and the University level library or the Master's library. The Master's library entrance was only by signing a magical contract made by Hogwarts which had conditions which were similar to must not use to harm innocents, not for personal gain. Those were not the exact wording but the meaning was similar.

The castle was now magically heated and cooled without out thermal leakage. All the magical portraits were remade. All the air in the castle was now purified air. The chamber of secrets was remade, the basilisk cleansed and re-tasked as the protector of the school.

All the dangerous creatures, not original inhabitants of the forest and those that would not disturb the ecosystem of the forest were brought and stored in a room within the chamber under stasis and were used to feed the basilisk.

All the furniture in Hogwarts were remade into much more comfortable and into magical furniture.

There were Auto-configuring Dormitories for the number of students and Size of the students. The school brooms were remade. All the brooms had a switch at the back of the broom to become training broom and playing broom only changeable by the flying instructor.

New common rooms with attached Game rooms. Giant common room for all houses. Expanded Library. New PAL study room with attached room for Spell and Potion practice.

Even the Great Hall was made to be Auto-Configuring to match current student and staff population.

Hogwarts even had a new ID Card system. Given at the start of the year to the student and taken while going home from the school. Auto updates according to the student wearing them. It Has Auto- Locating, Health monitoring capabilities. Shows current schedule, a route to the next class, Current grades and Points. Acts as a mirror phone only for use in Hogwarts. Shows Hogwarts Charter, Rules and regulations, Responsibilities of a student.

All classrooms are auto-configuring for a number of students. Potions classroom has new potion coats, hair mask and eye goggles for safety. Plus station mirror on teachers table for monitoring students. As well as a mirror on student stations to watch teacher preparing potions.

Remade medical room to be in operating room standards always, all beds in the hospital wing to be fit-beds.

There was a magically expanded barn that had a farm and orchard inside it. All things required by Hogwarts in terms of food except salt was supplied from this barn. Including meat, vegetables, fruit, mushrooms, nuts, etc.

The kitchen was also re-made with the latest appliances remade with magic to provide the house elf better chance to create something awesome. Just behind the kitchen were House-elf quarters for all the Hogwarts house elves.

There was a giant room for keeping all things related to cleaning. The blackboards of the classrooms were changed to Giant Mirror screens.

The teachers are given a device which can be placed behind their ears which helps them increase the volume to let students hear from the back of the class and the teachers can project what they want to show directly to the screen and words appear or the image or drawing appears.

While all these were all the most major changes immediately noticeable was that the castle was now not just a castle. Now it was a mix between a castle, a fort, and a Palace.

It looked like Castle from the outside with fortified walls. But the inside was nearer to a palace than a castle. Because there the interior was made much more beautiful, with marble, gold, silver and ornamental decorations.

There were even gardens along the Hogwarts Grounds. The sorting hat was remade it still had all its memories and experience but now it was even more powerful than before and would never damage again. It also had been directed with finding signs of abuse and report to the DMLE.


	11. Hogwarts Changes Part 2

The greenhouses were also remade using modern methods. Then the magic remade the Hogwarts express to be also autoconfiguring. This included auto-expanding for multiple people wanting to sit in the same carriage and auto-extending to create more rooms in the carriage as required by the number of students.

The first year boats were remade into lake boats of the new design. The Threstal pulled carriages were also repaired and added with magical furniture runes and unbreakable runes. The entire pathway was also newly made into a cement pathway and also there was lighting along the route.

The teachers were given new handbooks on what are the procedures and responsibilities of a teacher and their privileges in the new Hogwarts.

They were also given another handbook on student psychology and teaching techniques. It also explained the new point system and acceptable reasons for point deductions, point awarding and number of points acceptable for those reasons.

The teachers were also required to wear an ID card. The ID card's also acted as a key card.

All ID cards included the list of responsibilities and the rules applicable to them as of a teacher, a Prefect, a Headmaster, A deputy headmaster, a Head of the House, and a student, etc.

The new point system was based on individual student points which would then add up to house points. It was balanced by an equation which takes into account the number of students in each house so as to maintain Fairplay.

All students started with base points of 100. Below 50 points was a meeting with the Guardians, 10 points and below were last warning and below 5 points was expulsion.

Points awarding system was that for every correct answer in the class 1 point,5 points for correct practical, 10 points for exceptional work. Points can be also given over assignments.

First 10 rankers of each year get 200 points for 1st,190 for 2nd, 180 for 3rd and so on till 100 points for 10th.

The quidditch cup was for 250 points. The house cup winner house has special privileges, Like getting one favorite meal a day which can be anything breakfast, lunch or supper.

The curfew is 1 hour late for the winner house. The winner house gains free access to the game room.

The game room Pool table, table tennis, chess, carroms, fooseball, bowling arena, iceball FX, Darts, Air hockey, Tetris, Pacman, and Pinball.

As the changes of the castle were completed, the items from the room of hidden things were restored to their places now completely organized and repaired. It was probably due to Lady Hogwarts knowing Harold's Intention for the room.

Immediately the living inhabitants were transported back to the castle. All the staff and students were transported back to the great hall into the respective seats and in front of them was a sheet listing all the changes that would affect them.

The house elves were transported to the wardroom where they were required to re-bond with the castle by placing their Hands on the ward stone. The ward stone also acted as the memory stone as all the elves bonded to Hogwarts were given knowledge about the new Hogwarts and their required work. They were happy they had extra work with regards to the farm. They were given orders to not spill the secrets of Hogwarts to people without a kind heart.

The Basilisk was transported back into the chamber which was now warm for the snake and the feeding chamber feed the basilisk who ate the animal and all the bones and blood was cleaned automatically by runes.

Harold himself was transported into the room of requirements and given the same paper but the end of it was written the rest of my secrets you would have to discover on your own.

Harold was curious about how the new heart stone of Hogwarts look like and asked the room to produce a replica to see. He was amazed at the new Heart stone. The heart stone itself was absolutely awe-inspiring. The rune schema was something he could develop on his own but the work was amazing.

Thus finished his amazing first time meeting with Lady Hogwarts. As he went home he contemplated that using this chance he could bring in major changes to Hogwarts curriculum and the politics of Magical Britain. He could simply state that even magic itself acknowledged that we need to improve and thus changed Hogwarts.

Thus he went home and then went to Sirius and asked if had free time tomorrow to which he replied that he was free so he said that he had something to discuss regarding politics.

After that, he sent a letter to the editor of Magical times and British times included within the letter was the changes he saw and observed about Hogwarts. Then he slept for the night.

The next morning the newspaper was filled with articles:

_**Mysterious Phenomena sends a magical wave across the English isles**_

_**Is what we learned about Non-magical devices not working when near to magic a Lie**_

_**Magical Wave started from Hogwarts. Why did it Happen?**_

_**Hogwarts Evolved is this a sign that the magical world must evolve again or is it a sign of a future crisis?**_

_**Is the Hogwarts Castle sentient?**_

_**What has changed in Hogwarts?**_

Throughout Magical Britain and the Magical World, many people were astounded by the news. The effect was even higher in magical Britain because Hogwarts was their alumni for most of the citizens.

But while this was happening Harry was sitting with Sirius in the Lord's Study of Potter castle.

"As you can see, The change in Hogwarts is a good Political Weapon. I want us to use this to our advantage in the Wizengamot by using it as a slogan like, Even Hogwarts recognized that the people must change, etc"

Sirius' eyes shined at the idea and he looked excited, he nodded and asked "I understand what you want to do, but what must change and what is the priority of those changes. By the time required to go through those laws, the issue will already cool down."

"That won't be a problem because I have already created a list of laws in Magical Britain that need to repealed, changed or introduced and the order in which it must be done to gain maximum benefit and have maximum speed." Said, Harold

It was a notebook and the laws started with small ones like treatment of House-elves and slowly went on to big ones. It also suggested the people who should suggest the laws for minimal suspicion and a higher chance of the law passing.

It also included the things he wanted to be done like calling a vote of no-confidence for Cornelius Fudge and also Plans for the reorganization of the Ministry.

The reorganization of the ministry was Harry's Plan for the Ministry because he had noticed that the structures and chain of command in the ministry was in shambles and was highly rampant in corruption and abuse of authority.

The ministry would have the Minister For Magic at the top. Under the Minister would be four undersecretaries, the undersecretary for the minister, the undersecretary of the internal. The undersecretary of the external, the undersecretary of Magical Law.

The undersecretary of Minister would deal with the Wizengamot services, the finances of the ministry, the staff required for the working of the minister's office, Magical Maintenance, Public Information Services, Advocates office.

The undersecretary of the interior would deal with the Non-Human Magical Settlements Liaison office (Dealt with Intelligent Magical Settlements like Goblins, Centaurs, House Elves, Mermaids, Veela, etc), Non-magical Liaison Office, Magic excuse Committee, Office of Misinformation, Domestic Magical Transportation office, Domestic Magical Games and Sports, Committee for experimental spells, Regulation and Control of Domestic Magical Creatures,Pest Advisory

The undersecretary of the Exterior would deal with Internation Magical Trading, International Confederation of Wizards, Magical ministries Liaison office, Regulation of Imported Magical Creatures, International Magical Transportation, International Sports, and Games Cooperation, Foreign affairs, International Cooperation,

The undersecretary of Magical Law would deal with Auror Office, Azkaban Administrative Services, Office for detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Items, Misuse of Non-magical Objects, Improper Use of Magic, Obliviator and Accidental magical Reversal, Invisibility Task Force, Magical Patents office, Department of Magical education and Examination.

Separate from all undersecretaries is Department of Mystery. The departments were then further divided into Head, Deputy Head, and then into teams. He made it so that even if the department didn't have much traffic they would still have a minimum number of members. He also made it so that the Ministry would be as transparent as possible to avoid corruption.

As Sirius was reading the laws, his face was becoming more and more stern. Then When he came to the part of Ministry reorganization his face was full of shock. He kept looking up from the book to Harold and back into the book. After reading everything he closed his eyes for a few moments and then sighed.

"Harry your plans are absolutely brilliant. I agree with all the changes mentioned in this book. You really are an intelligent fellow, but we need to keep this book private and only give instructions accordingly. You cannot show this book to anyone else, as if the plans were leaked we may be counterattacked or worse be labeled as rebels. So be careful with the book and I will arrange an alliance meeting to put the plans in motion."

Thus the following week Sirius and the alliance were working together to put the plans Harold made into motion.

As this was happening Harold decided that he needed a break. Thus he started spending time with Neville and slowly started spending time with Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot who kept coming to Neville's House for Playdates.

As they learned how smart Neville because he learned from Harold, they also wanted to learn from him. But Harold had a better idea, he knew that in cannon Hannah and Neville were a couple, he tried to make them closer to each other so in the future it will be easier for their relationship.

So he made Neville tutor Hannah and told him to come to Harold if he didn't know how to teach something, or just try to remember how Harold had thought him for reference. Harold himself was now tutoring Susan, who was an absolute prodigy in Occlumency.

She was very fast and much faster than Hannah when it came to occlumency. He was first teaching them occlumency so that they could remember what Neville and Harold taught much easier. Generally, Occlumency wasn't taught until they were 9 years old because of the chance to hurt them but with the skill of Harold, it was impossible to damage them.

So as they were leaning Occlumency it was already 3 months after the Hogwarts incident. The amount of time it took to make them learn meditation was much higher than the time they needed to learn Occlumency. But they did it, but unlike Harold and Neville's super A.I managed shields theirs were just basic occlumency shields. They could detect intrusions, and their memory was drastically improved because of the tricks Harold taught them how to organize memories, feelings, and emotions, but they still couldn't be able to block a full-on Legillimency attack.

With that, they were separated into Neville and Hannah group and Harold and Susan group. With that, the following months were a blur because, Neville, Hannah, and Susan were going to Primary school on daytime and spending time with Harold after school. They were the top three of their year with Neville at First, Susan at Second and Hannah at Third.

Another interesting he found out from them was that Draco was not a pureblood snob yet and he was starting to see the error in his father's way and was also hiding it from his father, which was in Harold's mind pure Slytherin.

He also learned that the Weasley boys were doing very good in the classes with all them being in the top 5 of their year with the exception of Ron who was still in top 10. This was fascinating for Harold because Ron was never much for studying, but then it occurred to him that this was probably his own doing because he had stipulated that to receive the scholarship they must have very good grades. Probably in the Canon, it was just that Ron didn't feel any pressure or expectations because of how his brothers had turned out and were just expected to be as good as his brothers. Now that he had pressure and a constant Goal to work towards to he was doing very good.

Harold thought that this was a drastic change and this type of change would make him more inclined towards making Ron one of his best friends. So he gave a book on how to use Chess skills in day to day life personally written by him to Ron anonymously.


End file.
